Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Immodest Nerdgasm
Summary: But if you close your eyes / Does it almost feel like /Nothing changed at all? /And if you close your eyes /Does it almost feel like /You've been here before? /How am I gonna be an optimist about this? / Oh where do we begin? /The rubble or our sins?
1. Chapter One

**This story is dedicated to the lovely Ramtacos, My Olaf, and Chrissykins, My Elsa. And before you ask, why I begin a Fairly Oddparents story with him, while this a fairly large crossover story, it is still mainly Timmy's story and that's why it is only listed as FOP. That's it. And disclaimer.**

* * *

_The stars are going out._

That was Jimmy Neutron's only thought as he stared up at the pictures on his computer screen. They were disappearing, and at too quick a rate to simple be them dying off. Entire constellations, disappearing overnight.

Altair was the first Jimmy noticed gone. Then Vega and Deneb. Before June was over the "Summer Triangle" had completely vanished.

Then Cassiopeia, and Cepheus.

Then their daughter's namesake Andromeda.

Completely gone, and more and more followed them.

_And yet, _Jimmy wondered, _How is it that no one has noticed? _He can't be the only one looking towards the stars. But they were disappearing. Quickly, obviously, and without warning and no one was saying anything. Something is going on.

As if on cue, one of Jimmy's detectors sounded off. Jimmy hopped quickly of his seat, and went over to the machine. New information he hoped. But it wasn't; just the computer telling Jimmy that it had found recognized trace materials. _Of course you have, _Jimmy thought, _I've been up and down that galaxy dozens of times. _He disregarded the papers to the floor.

"Another wasted night, " Jimmy called to his dog, Goddard, rousing the robot from his rest, "A week straight with nothing!" He sunk into his chair again, frustrated. This was fuck-

Jimmy's thoughts were cut off by warm ceramic on his arm. He turned to see Goddard, holding a hot cup of coffee in a robot arm. The eighteen year old couldn't help, but crack a smile for his old robot dog. "Thanks, boy," he said, taking the cup and rewarding Goddard with a handful of lug nuts. "Come on," Jimmy said, gesturing for the dog to follow him, "Let's see if we can't at least get a few hours in before school." He started to walk to the entrance of his lab, when he stepped on the results from mere minutes ago.

"I don't even know what I;m looking for, boy," Jimmy said as he picked up the results and changed course to the trash can. He glanced down at the papers for a moment. _Strange, _Jimmy thought, _These results aren't conclusive to that galaxy. They aren't even conclusive to... Holy shit._

Dropping his mug Jimmy raced back to his keyboard, not caring that there was coffee leaking into his floor. Jimmy had seen them before. Hopping back into his seat, his fingers flew rapidly over the keys looking for the correct data.

High fluctuations of massive energy? _Think._

Rapid disappearance, unexplainable? _Think._

Small traces of unidentifiable energy? _Think._

But he was missing something... What was it? What was it?

Oh...

_Brain Blast._

* * *

**Ta-da. Doesn't complete suck right? *awkward chuckle* If it does, review and keep reading cause it will get better and tell me how I can make it better. So read and review. I love you all.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Things may seem strange, and kind of boring, but it's just a lot of set up. Normal chapter one stuff. Also this is not a Timmy/Trixie story despite her being one of the main characters. Oh and this story takes place when Timmy is about seventeen years old, after he has lost Cosmo and Wanda, and all memory of them. It's also canon to about Fairly OddBaby. And a very little beyond. That's it I guess.**

**WAIT: I owe nothing, not the characters, the setting, probably not even the plot. All I own is the OCs, and a cat. Please accept this as a disclaimer for the whole story cause I will forget to put it.**

**Also this is still dedicated to my Elsa, Chrissykins, and my Olaf, Ramtacos. I love you both.**

* * *

_**It's time, Timmy. Time to wake up. The Darkness is coming. We need you. Save us. Save us, Timmy Turner. Wake Up. Wake Up!**_

Timmy Turner jerked out of his sleep, and looked around the room confused. Who was that? Timmy could have swore someone was in his room, whispering into his ear.

The boy shrugged it off as just a dream, and was about to hop out of bed when he got the feeling he was being watched. He slipped quietly out of his bed, and looked around the room.

Nothing _looked_ undisturbed, but the room was always in somewhat of a disarray. Timmy knelt down a checked under his bed. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

He peaked in all the nooks of his room. Huh. _Laundry basket, _Timmy thought lifting the top, _no, but god did those need to be done. _

Timmy smiled to himself, _one last place to look. _He crept over quietly to the closet and opened the door to-

"BOO!" the six year old girl shouted, trying to tackled Timmy. Timmy fended horror for a minute before he laughed, and moved to pick up his little sister.

"What are you doing awake so early, Tessie? It's six in the morning, " He asked her sitting them on his bed, "You don't have to be up for a while. So there has to be a reason that you're stalking my closet and whispering in my ear."

The brunette looked down at her small socked feet and sighed, "I had the dream again,"

Timmy didn't need anymore than that to pull Tess back into a hug. He was familiar with her nightmares, and knew it was really all he could do for her. After about a minute, he pulled away, and asked her, "Pancakes?"

Now that thought made the child perk up nice and quick, "Pana-cakes!" she cheered, pulling her brother by the hand to try to get him to move faster, "Come on, big brother, panacakes."

Timmy laughed at his excitable little sister, "Come on, Tessie, go wake up Pappy. Gently. I'll get started on them." With that she took off hurrying down the hall. He picked out his pink sweatshirt from his desk chair, and tossed it on over his pajamas, before heading out the room himself.

He knew the day. September 21st. It was six years ago today that his and Tess' "parents", Barnaby and Rebecca, had walked out, and left their twelve year old alone with his six-month old sister. Forever. It was a few days before anyone found out they had left. People looking into where they had all gone. Timmy couldn't even remember how he had gotten around those days, he didn't know how to take care of his little sister back then.

But people had found out and his Pappy, Art Turner, came to Dimmsdale to care for them. Pappy was utterly amazing, and Timmy found he loved living with Tess and him more than he had ever loved being with his parents.

Timmy entered the kitchen, unsurprised that he had managed to beat the two. Pap could be hard to wake up from time to time. He took out the ingredients for pancakes, and got to work while he waited for them.

_**Remember.**_

"Who said what, Timmy?" His grandfather asked, walking into the kitchen, followed by Tess. _Must have been my imagination, _Timmy thought, turning back to the pancakes. When Timmy didn't reply, his Pappy just shook it off, and took the pancake batter from his grandson, "I'm making the pancakes today, boy. I always made the pancakes on school days, when I had your..." Pappy trailed off, probably realizing the day and who he was talking about.

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but Timmy intervened, "I'm heading off to school today early, got to see a teacher. Then I have work after school, so I wanted to know if you could drop Tess off at ballet on your way to the center."

Pappy still looked like he wanted to talk about it, but instead said, "Of course, I'll take Tess to ballet. The young girl who teaches her class is always so sweet to me , offering me treats. I know she's the real reason you're trying to get out of bring Tess, because you," Timmy laughed at his Pappy knowing what he was going to say, and moved to get plates for the pancakes.

The breakfast went on, but that voice drifted back into Timmy's head. Telling him to remember something, you save someone. Like a child begging for help. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it to any face.

He rose from his seat, about to make an excuse to leave when his grandfather asked him to stay and help him clean up the kitchen. Timmy knew that it wasn't a request though. He was talking to trying to fill up the dishwasher as fast as possible when he heard his grandpa clear his throat.

"Timmy, I know it must be hard for you, today of all days. And I know I don't always make it easier. I know how hard it must have been to grow up with your parents, wherever they've gone, and me and Tess here," The speech was awkward, but Timmy knew Pappy meant every word, "You've grown up good, without them. Probably better than you would have if they had stuck around. You're a great kid...man now. Eighteen, a job, decent in school, a phenomenal big brother to Theresa, and—and as a grandson to me. And..."

"Pappy," Timmy cut him off, "I have to get ready for school,"

Pappy smiled lightly, "What I'm trying to say, Timmy, is that I'm really proud of you." And with that he walked out of the room, probably off to watch the reruns of The Twilight Zone, and the other old shows he loved so dearly.

Timmy walked up to his room and check his phone. He had convinced his grandpa he was fine today, now all he had to do is convince Trixie, She was going to be a slightly harder sell than Pappy. He wouldn't be able to just worm his way out of questions.

_At least I could try to push it back for a bit, _Timmy thought. Replying to her text to call her, with a remark that he'll talk to her at school, in just a bit. She won't be totally happy with, and can probably tell he was trying to push back the conversation, but Trixie wouldn't stress it.

With that out of the way, Timmy hopping into a quick shower, and got ready for school.

And all memory of that voice slipped from his head.

An hour later, he was prepped and off for school. Timmy threw on a newsboy cap, and climbed into his car, and off he was. The bus would be picking up Tessie in a bit, and then Pappy was off to the senior center to hang out with his old buddies. Everything was set. All good.

Timmy really didn't need to be at school early, and in truth, probably still wouldn't be on time to class. But the was less do to not being in school, and more of getting distracted. _Either way I'm here, _Timmy thought as he pulled into the parking lot.

In some aspects high school was a lot like how he remembered elementary being. Stupid teachers, great friends, and lame stunts. Except now that Timmy really thought about it nothing was the same. His teachers was different, except for Crocker who had since moved up to the high school as well, the lame stunts from elementary were now pointless drama. None of his friends were even the same. So nothing.

Timmy's thoughts wandered to his elementary best friends for a moment. Chester McBadbat and AJ Irbahim. Once his very best friends and he hadn't spoken to them since middle school five years ago._They have their own lives now, _Timmy thought. AJ had joined up with some "elite" kids, future successful of the world or something. They kind of people who looked like enjoyed more, and knew more than you ever would, looking at them sometimes pissed Timmy off. Chester on the other hand, had gone off with the people who use to bully them. Hanging out on the school green, and looking generally like they were about to start something. He could only wonder what had brought Chester to them. Timmy would admit that he missed them, but couldn't really agree with where they ended up without him.

Timmy had only gone up since middle school. He was the star pitcher of Dimmsdale's baseball team. Timmy had finally made it to the popular kids. None of them he was extremely close with, with one exception. Trixie Tang, once the girl he thought himself in love with, now his best friend. And she was going to stay that way, Timmy learned quickly into their relationship that when she said that she said "never ever going to go off and fall in love with him, never ever going to be more than friends" she meant it. Timmy thought at first that he could change her mind, that thought quickly disappeared, and as he learned more and more about Trixie the less and less he actually waned her that way. So best friend she said.

Timmy had had a few girls along the way. More relative non important, a date or two, a kiss or a feel and nothing really comes with it. There were however two exceptions to this. The only two girlfriends he had ever had. The first is Missy O'Hara, his first girlfriend. She was this good little Southern Belle, who had moved to Dimmsdale in the fifth grade. She was the perfect lady, when people were looking. They had dated for a year and half, she was his first, and he was hers. They were perfect together, until one day they weren't. The relationship had gone down from there, and it wasn't long before the relationship was over. He still saw her from frequently, they did run in the same group, though he never really talked to her.

The second was Tootie Olsen, Vicky's little sister. Timmy didn't really look twice at Tootie after she had gotten over that crush on him, then suddenly he noticed her at one of Tess' Cream Puff meetings; Tootie was her group leader. After that Timmy just figured why not about trying it out and just went for it.

Any remaining thoughts about relationships were thrown off when Timmy saw Trixie coming over to him. She was dolled up as usually, but he could see that she was looking for something, probably him. He had to figure a way to avoid it quickly, or he would be in for another talk.

"Don't" he heard her say, hurrying over to him. She was short in size, Timmy noticed not for the first time barely five three. And time had not made her less beautiful. She did look lovely; long black hair hanging loose to the middle of her back, her skin clean, blue eyes hidden behind light purple sunglasses, but he could still see the concern coming from them, she wore a purple shirt and miniskirt, and Timmy remembered why he'd liked he so much. Then he remembered the very bad habits that come along with her, and it immediately vanished. She was in front of him now, tapping her knee high black boots and saying, "Now I know you don't want to talk about it but," She started to get out before Timmy cut her off.

"I serious, Trix, I'm fine," he said walking with her up the front stairs of the school. We swerved off to the side towards benches where he and his friends would hang out. Missy O'Hara was already in deep conversation with Veronica Starr, about... witches? No, bitches. _Gossip, _Timmy thought bored. Trixie when off to talk to join in on a new topic of conversation. Thad Hamilton and Chad Sinclair were there already as well. They were leaning coolly against the wall, no talking. Timmy took the same insinuative and leaned with them observing the other groups of people in the school.

There were the geeks, where his old friend, Elmer, still hung out. Most of them were pretty decent, offered to help when it was obvious Timmy didn't understand something, but there were some, like Elmer, who were straight up creepy. There were the nerds, great group of people. They don't mind Timmy and Trixie popped in from time to time and keep Trixie's secret utter nerdiness a secret. There were the band geeks, different from regular geeks, because they were much more popular and tended to smoke a lot of pot.

Then there were the jocks, the guys were decent enough if you found the ones who weren't total douche bags, the girls were the same, decent if you can find the normal one. Veronica was actually, usually with them. There was the goths, Timmy was sure they were okay, but he still avoided them. They freaked him out a bit. There were the "elites", a group of kids who looked like they enjoyed everything a little more than everyone else, the ones AJ was now a part of. Timmy thought they kinda looked like a secret society, revolving around the Lahiri boys, two British kids and their equally British cousin who had come to Dimmsdale in the sixth grade.

Then there was the drama kids or better yet, the ones who were musically inclined, Timmy's girlfriend, Tootie, was a part of this particular clique, along with Timmy's old friend Sanjay, and his old nemesis, Remy Buxaplenty. Timmy never saw anything really wrong with them. There was the punks, where Chester now hung out with his scary looking girlfriend, and his new best friend, Francis. That shouldn't bother Timmy as much as it did.

Then there was the Hipsters, who did annoy him from time to time. The constant party animals, who always annoyed him. There were the ultra-recyclo-vegetarian environmentalists, who constantly pissed Timmy off. The protesters, protesting something new every week; this week they were protesting the ultra-recyclo-vegetarian environmentalists, which Timmy understood. The gangsters, the wannabe gangsters, the freaks, the class clowns, the future business leaders, the slackers, and everything in between. Anyone else was just normal, or a loner. Timmy missed the days when everyone was normal, and they weren't all split up.

Timmy had gotten so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the bell had rung under he felt a hand on his arm. It was Missy, "Timmy. It's time to go inside," she said in a cautious southern drawl. Missy was one of the six people outside of his family who knew what today was, and Timmy could tell she was trying to be gentle. But with their failed relationship hanging over their heads, it came across more awkward. He nodded, adjusted his cap and followed her to catch up with the rest of the group.

Timmy had first period was statistics. It was easy class since the teacher, Moon, wasn't that harsh with things like ever giving homework, and having more than one test per semester. Actually the class was really just a quiet free for all. Timmy had the class with Thad and Chad and spent the class half listening to them talk fencing, and half doodling into his notebook.

Not many people knew this about Timmy, but he was a fantastic artist. Just something he picked up over the years, doodling into the corners of his notebooks, and tests he didn't know the answers to. He had a few sketchbooks at home full of pictures he had drawn, of trees, and buildings, and the park, and of Tess. He even had a sketch of Tootie, he had done once, when he saw her sleep, but not even she knew that one existed. There were also pictures that also seemed blurred, but he had to draw out of his head or they would physically hurt him. Just smudges of pink and green, and sometimes purple, waiting to become real drawings.

Before Timmy knew it first period was over. Then Astronomy class, second period. Then his third period gym. All finished before he even noticed. His mind really was somewhere else today, more so than it ever was, even on this anniversary. It was fourth period now, Timmy would have Shakespeare with Mr. Bickles. Timmy decided he'd rather not attend another class now, and instead texted Tootie, who he knew had this period free, to meet him on the green outside the school.

He left the school from the lunch room doors, opened to let the students in the first lunch outside, then crossed over from the tables, to the benches, then the small grouping of trees. It was easy, because the staff knew the kids went there, and if they came back and didn't take _too _long, they didn't really care.

Timmy got there before, and leaned against a tree to wait. His mind wandered to Trixie probably cursing his name for leaving her alone in Shakespeare, then off again to something different. Timmy thought of a rainbow bridge to the heavens. It was familiar, very familiar. But he had never seen it. But he had he knew he had. Pain surged through his head, like his mind was rejecting the imaging of the bridge of light. The more he thought of the bridge, the harder it got to breathe, to think. Like as long as he was thinking of things he shouldn't, he wouldn't be able to.

"Timmy?" A voice said behind him. He was wrenched out of his thoughts and turned around to see Tootie. She always had this ability to sneak about without anyone hearing her, Her pushed away any thought of that thing. He's head stopped throbbing and his lungs flowed freely.

Tootie Olsen was pretty, very pretty, that was always the first thing Timmy noticed that, unlike in the past, something about Tootie's presence just calmed him. She had short wavy hair to her shoulder, secured by a pink headband, pulling her hair back to show her pale skin and hazel- gray eyes. She was smiling at him, he liked that it made him forget his troubles.

She walked over to him, and wrapped arms around his center, laying her head on the fabric of his white shirt. He reciprocated the hug, laying his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and when they pulled away Timmy felt much better. Tootie really did have that affect on him, whether he knew it or not.

But Timmy was still waiting for her ask, and when she didn't, he figured he might as well get it over. Tootie _was _after all one of the people who knew about today, and they'd all seemed to check up on him today. He could expect a call from her sister after school. But either way, he opened his mouth and said "I'm fine, by the way. Before you ask like everyone else."

"I wasn't going to ask," She replied, smiling lightly and moving over to lean against a tree, the hem of her black skirt riding up to showcase the tops of her socks more. He smirked, and walked over to her.

"Of course, you were," he said putting his arms up to trap her between him and the tree, "Everyone asks today." He started to lean in.

"Which is exactly why I wasn't going to ask. You'd lie," She leaned her head back, "You obviously didn't feel like talking. Instead of telling her she was right, Timmy got leaned quickly forward and kissed her. She tasted like sugar cookies.

They said like that for a few minutes, just kissing and teasing. Timmy reached to take her hand, pulling it up above her hand, thankful that her short stature gave him the advantage. He ran his thumb over her knuckles and was about to release her arm when it came.

Rapid pictures. A scared girl in a bloodstain nightgown morphing into an older, angrier girl. The bridge broken and burning, screaming coming from both ends of it, as it crumbled farther on both ends. An angry man shouting for us to be better, yelling so loud the build around him crashed down. A child crying as a train pulled away trailing souls behind it. A dragon tattoo on a girl's shoulder turning into a real dragon to cover the girl in darkness. A circle of people, unconscious being dosed with something from a large machine in the middle. A pair of green hands, a red smile and a mocking voice. A man crying over a woman's body. A pair of broken glasses surrounded by blood, and a cool feeling. Monotone laughs, then a leaf blowing in the wind. A woman turning away, and then into the light. Then darkness, nothing but the darkness and menacing laugh.

Timmy jumped and pulled away from Tootie. The images quickly fading like the were never there. But the headache and breathlessness was back full force. _And that laugh, _Timmy thought, _a laugh like that I may never forget._

Tootie hurried over to Timmy, reaching to hold his face him her hands, eyes full of concern. He stared at her for a minute, his eyes scared, before pulling her into his arms again. Waiting for the calm feeling it brings. It takes a little longer, but that calm feeling is back. He pulls away and looks Tootie in the eye. She obviously wants to talk now, and even brings to say his name before he cuts her off.

"I don't want to talk. We didn't come here to talk," Timmy said quickly and quietly, pulling his hat off and sticking it in his back pocket. Still a little nervous. But he leans back down and kisses Tootie, and she lets him. His kisses are hard and needy now, for reasons in can't fully understand, but not the playful, relaxing ones they had been a few minutes ago. He couldn't nothing more to relax and now for the life of him couldn't. But Tootie was here, she'd be able to bring back his peace like she always did. Wouldn't she?

So, he pushed her softly in the tree behind them, to savor the last few minutes, and hope for his peace to return.

He left the trees with Tootie five minutes later, just about as stressed as he was when he entered them. And that laugh hadn't left his head.

He left Tootie at the door to her journalism class, before heading off to lunch. Timmy knew she thought something was up and was trying hard not to press it. Heading to the cafeteria, he wad intercepted by Trixie, also on her way to lunch. She joined him on the line to get his lunch, even though she brings her own special chef prepared lunches. Timmy was right in think that he was going to be thrown apart about leaving her in Shakespeare. Apparently he had missed a usual Bickles meltdown and the start of Macbeth.

They walked over to the table where the others were located. Lunch was normal, but normal meant boring, and that meant that Timmy would be thinking about what he saw again. He couldn't remember a specific scene anymore, just a blur of colors and noises and that horrible laugh.

"Tim, you with us?" He heard a voice say. It pulled him out of his thoughts to see that the table was watching him. It was Chad talking, he had asked Timmy about the astronomy homework.

"Yeah, just zoned out," Timmy replied as naturally as he could, he told Chad the homework then resumed picking at his lunch. The others left him to his thoughts this time, and lunch was over before he knew it.

On to English now, Crocker's class. He had come up to the high school, a year before Timmy had taking over for the now retired teacher, Birdwell. He had calmed down a bit from how Timmy remembered he was in fifth grade. Medication, probably. But he was randomly bursting out about things now or flunking kids for no reason. Crocker, however, was still suspicious, and paranoid and fairly crazy, so Timmy did his best to get through the class with his head down. And it worked for the most part, Crocker preferred to torment the freshman now.

Either way, Crocker wouldn't bother him today. He had been the one who, six years ago, discovered that he was living alone with his six month old sister. He had come to his house for one reason or another, probably to see why he had been absent for two weeks, despite having prefect attendance before. Timmy remembered how crazy had been a little nicer to him that final week of fifth grade. Stayed with him in that night, fixing up everything for when his Pappy would come tomorrow. Then just being decent to him until fifth grade ended.

It stopped after that week. Crocker simply ignored Timmy through his sixth grade year, then he was away from Crocker in middle school. Then high school, their paths really hadn't crossed until this year. And even this year, Crocker didn't pay him much mind beyond a few suspicious glares.

The class was quick and even boring, just a new chapter in Angela's Ashes. It was over before he knew it and tried to leave quickly the class when Crocker called him back. He stood in front of him, and Timmy realized how unintimidating he was now. Just a hunched, pale man, one breakdown away from the nuthouse. Timmy older, taller, and stronger than him now. He shouldn't be afraid of Crocker.

"Turner," Crocker started to say, trying to fend compassion. Timmy really didn't have time for him today. He had a headache, and he want to go to work and get the day over with. But Crocker was still talking, "Now I know, we haven't been on what you can call the best terms, " He said in short fragments, obviously uncomfortable," But I know this day must be hard for you and,"

"It's fine, Mr Crocker. It doesn't bother me anymore, "Timmy said quickly wishing this conversation over now, "Just rough it out and wait for the end of the day," there was an awkward pause, then Timmy excused himself saying that he had to get to his next class.

"Right now, go," Crocker said bluntly. Timmy turned and started to walk back out of the class when Crocker called to him, "It's coming you know, Turner." The dark laugh crept back into the corner of his mind.

"Um. What's coming, Mr. Crocker," He said, as calmly as possible.

"The end of the day, Turner. There's only one period left," He gave Timmy a confused, peculiar look and said, "The years have not made you smarter, boy." Then let Timmy leave.

Timmy didn't really have anywhere I go, since he had last period free. He decided to sign out early and head to work. He stopped at his locker, to put his book for English into it, and grabbed his apron and he was off. Or at least he would have been if he didn't start to hear something. Like a melody, a sad song calling to him. He considered ignoring the disembodied tune, when it started to give him the same feeling he had gotten from the blur and the laugh. The need to find where they came from. He pulled his hat from his back pocket, and secured it on his head before following the sound.

The sound brought him back to the English classes again, it was also getting louder. Timmy rounded the corner to find it and, smashed right into a someone. "Shit!" Timmy swore," Are you okay?" She was a punk from her choice of clothes, and something about her was very familiar.

"I'm fine," she said in the voice that made her sound like Dorothy Gale, she brushed off her red leather jacket, "It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Then Timmy knew where he had seen her before; she was Chester's girlfriend, name was... Something Timmy couldn't remember.

"No, it's my fault," Timmy assured, not wanting to upset a girl who he figured got upset easy, "I was just looking for something. Um, music. Have you heard it?"

His question must have confused her because she stopped putting stuff back in her back and looked at him almost worried. Her face shifted to over all emotion and she said, "Yeah. Bickles is trying out a new music hobby. He likes to play it loudly when the students start to leave. Gets them out quicker or something." And with that she left.

Realizing how stupid he had been, Timmy double timed it out of the school and headed off to work. He had just started his car he never did remember her name.

Timmy worked at a Chinese restaurant, just around the corner from his house, called the Golden Dragon. He had started there when he was thirteen, moving around boxes in storage, on a week by week basis, and eventually over time in ended up as a waiter in the place. He enjoyed the Zhangs, they were good people. And didn't seem over concerned with a white guy waiting tables at a Chinese place.

He parked his car, and walked through the back entrance he said hello to the cooks, before greeting Mrs. Zhang. She scolded him for wearing his hat into the building, but smiled and sent him to work. A few hours passed quickly, he alternating between waiting and cleaning out tables when there was customers, and watching Chinese soap operas with Mrs. Zhang, when the restaurant was dead. His shift ended at eight, so he still had an hour left to burn. That's when Timmy saw a customer in one of the back booths, face buried in a menu. "I got him," he called to Mike, the other waiter, and took off for the table.

It was a longer walk than usual, since he was all the way on the other side of the restaurant, when he came in, but a few moments later Timmy was standing in front of him. "Hello, welcome to Golden Dragon. My name is Timmy, how can help you?" he said as per the usual introduction.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend when they've come to visit, Turner," he said dropping the menu. Jimmy Neutron. Timmy wondered how he didn't recognize him from his fudge-y hair. He was older now too, a little older than Timmy probably. Still had the arrogant look to his face, but there was a hint of exhaust under it like he had gone too long without sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Timmy said, pulling his hat and the order pad out of his back pocket and dropping them on the table before calling to the rest of the staff that he was going on a break.

"You speak Chinese?" Jimmy said ignoring the question. Timmy did speak Chinese, it's something you pick up working at Golden Dragon. The never really speak English while working, so it was either pick it up quick or get fired.

"Yeah," He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, then restated his question from before.

Jimmy smirked back and replied, "A guy just can't visit an old friend he hasn't seen in years? Don't you remember the adventures we had?" But thinking about it Timmy really didn't remember the adventures he had in Retroville. He knew he had then, and he remembered the people, but the adventures, themselves, were a messy blur. Like a story missing chunks of it, or a picture that someone had smudged. But he wasn't gonna like Jimmy know that.

"You can't, Neutron," Timmy said leaning forward, "What's the matter?" Jimmy got more serious after that. He reached beside him and picked up a folder.

"First, let me explain, before you call me insane. About three months ago. I was observing the stars, and that is when I noticed it. A star was missing. At first I considered that it had just obviously burned out, or was destroyed. But it wasn't there was no trace that they had ever even existed. And look" He paused and pulled out a few pages from his folder, and gestured to them. They were pictures of the night sky with sharpie circles in a few places, "See?"

Timmy examined the pictures for a minute and then said "Cassiopeia is missing. Andromeda too. And that other one," That made Jimmy pause and look at him, "Astronomy class. Continue before I leave." Jimmy took another deep breath.

"So, the stars are disappearing in my dimension. No explanation. No cause. No trace left. And no one noticed. The universe looking at the sky, and I was the only one who noticed that stars were disappearing. So obviously I had to investigate," He pulled more papers and showed them to him. None made much sense, he started talking again, "So, obviously, I had to investigate. And for three months, nothing. Absolutely nothing that could help me understand what had happened to them. Until this." Jimmy pushed a paper into Timmy's hand, it was a reading of some sort.

"Am I suppose to know what this is?" Timmy said handing it back to him, bored. Jimmy could see that Timmy had no clue what clue about what he is looking at.

"It's magic. Your programmed 'magic'," he told Timmy, "The traces I found near the missing Andromeda is the same traces I saw in Cosmo and Wanda."

"Who are Cosmo and Wanda?" Timmy said confused. His head started to throb again, something was preventing him from thinking properly. Jimmy wasn't having Timmy's 'stupid act', and pressed him harder.

"I have to talk to them, to see what they know about the missing stars," Then he paused and said more slowly, "I need to go to Fairy World." Pain sheered through Timmy's head and he let it fall into his hands with a groan.

Fairy World. A rainbow bridge to the heavens. Broken. Fire. That god forsaking laugh.

Jimmy shook Timmy's shoulder unsure of what was wrong with Timmy. After a minute, Timmy pulled his head from his hands, and glared at Jimmy, done with his nonsense. "Listen, Turner. This is really important," he whispered harshly, "We have to go to Fairy World now."

"I don't have a fucking clue what you are talking about," Timmy snapped back done with him, and with that got up from the table and waited into the back. He told them he had a headache and was leaving area and then he was off. Or he would have been if he didn't find Jimmy waiting for him outside, "Go away, Neutron."

"This is serious, Turner," he said pulling out something from pocket. It was a small metal device with a small screen and a few buttons, then a large yellow button on the bottom, "I need your help," he said as he started to fiddle with the contraption.

"What the hell are you doing?" Timmy said, his head starting to throb harder again, "Go home, Neutron. I can't help you." He went to move around him and walk to his car when Jimmy stopped him, "Let go, Neutron."

"I need your help," Jimmy said, "Whether you want to help or not." He fiddled with one more button then looked at the screen with approval, "We're going."

"I'm not going fucking anywhere with you. Let go," Timmy said pulling at his arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you to Fairy World," Jimmy said, and with that pressed the large yellow button. The duo were enveloped in light and energy, and the disappeared.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Shoot me a review. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd want to see, if I made any mistakes. Criticism is welcome, cause my betas, only ever give me praise, even when I ask for some form of criticism. Anyway, I love you all. Especially you.**

**Next chapter out, probably in a few days, at the rate I'm going.**

**please review. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer.**

**Also I changed the title because well it didn't properly reflect the story and stuff. I was going to finish this up a few days ago, but I had a field trip and homework. And my betas take forever to read, and still refuse to give criticism.**

**And this is dedicated to my friend Liz, who I didn't put in the first two even though she was as important, and will hate myself for the next few minutes for not doing. And to Sammi, my reviewer, you are amazing, and I love you in a non creepy way.**

* * *

The travel was full of wind and light, that left Timmy kind of nauseous. But within seconds it was over, and when Timmy opened his eyes he was in the most amazing place he had ever seen. A world in the clouds.

Houses, and businesses, amongst skyscrapers and castles. Brick roads and sideways paved like rainbows. Purple mountains with no ends, and a large golden wand tower in the middle generating a power Timmy had felt but never knew. Every color he could imagine and even some he couldn't where surround him in perfect unison.

And the people. The people were short and tall, all dressed in wild outfits, with hair and features he could not describe. All somehow suspended in air, as if levitated, with floating crowns above their heads, and smaller wands in their hands.

Timmy looked around in awe, ignoring his own throbbing head in favor of the wonder of the world around him. He turned around and saw it. The bridge to the heaven. Or from the heavens in this case. Seeing as the bridge was going down now. Sloping and rainbow, Timmy pushed the thought of it broken and on fire, favoring its current hopeful glow.

Timmy forced him to avert his eyes from the flashy bridge to the large sign next to it. Larger than he ever saw, with letter taller than him proclaiming, boisterously in all caps, FAIRY WORLD.

That sign brought a spike in his head so hard, the called out and doubled over in pain. Jimmy noticed this and reached out to catch him. He must have realized Timmy really didn't have a clue what was going on, because he started to look worried. But Timmy's outburst, had made some people turn and look, and what they saw must have terrified them for some reasons, because they started to panic and scatter, screaming "HUMANS" at the top of their lungs.

This startled Timmy, who had by now recovered, and in looked over to Jimmy, who was by now fully panicked. Not knowing what to do, he pulled Jimmy's arm, and yelled "Come on," and the duo ran down "Houdini Boulevard".

They ran, neither sure of where they were going, until they finally stopped where there was no other people. They paused to catch their breath, and noticed that by now the world was in a panic. Nearly everyone had fled inside, and the ones still out were running, or flying apparently, around like chickens with their head cut off. Red lights flashed from none existent places, and the entire world hadn't taken a creepy turn. Timmy didn't find the place so great anymore.

Timmy was just about to ask Jimmy what the hell was going on when Jimmy beat him to the exact question. _Neither of us know what's going on, _Timmy thought, _great, we're screwed._

That's when he saw some people coming towards them, dressed in black and moving fast. Jimmy and him took off running again. They ended up on a bench somewhere, where they collapsed. They looked at each other for a long moment, then Jimmy said, "You really have no clue what's going on do you?"

"None what so ever, Fudgehead," He replied tired. Timmy just wanted to go home, and sleep. This had all been one weird day.

"Did you suffer some sort of memory loss or something?", Jimmy commented looking worn.

"Not that I can remember," Timmy joked, trying to break the mood, "What is this place?"

"This is Fairy World," Jimmy replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Home to your floating computer programs, Cosmo and Wanda, and the others." _Cosmo and Wanda _what was so familiar about those strange names? Just then another spike of pain shot through Timmy's head. Jimmy grabbed to help Timmy straighten back up.

"I have no clue," Timmy sprained out. He felt like he was in pain to his soul.

"How can you forget? They were-" Jimmy started to explain when the men in black returned and the boys tried to escape when they were circled. "Shit," Timmy heard Jimmy swear, as the pulled out small devices. A light flashed and the boys passed out.

Timmy woke up a bit later, along in a small room. He was confused at first, and couldn't make out where he was. The world was all fuzzy, and when he tried to think back to what had happened he found the same fuzz covering his memories.

He was laying on something, a table he assumed based on how stiff it was. He opened his eyes to see where he was, but shut them when spots began to appear. He foolishly tried again a few seconds later. He groaned, and squeezed them shut for the second time. A few minutes passed and his head started to slowly clear, and he risked opening his eyes. The spots didn't come this time.

The first thing he noticed was how startling white the room was. It was an examination room from what Timmy could tell. All white and chrome, perfectly clean in every aspect. Timmy had the sinking feeling he had been here before he remembered a sharp pain as if something was shocking him straight to the brain, and then a sparkling.

He straightened up in the bed with minimal difficult, the fog had more or less cleared itself from his head, though it hadn't helped his memories very much. The room was large, and in the middle were a circle of hospital tables, one of which Timmy occupied. He glanced to his right and saw Jimmy on another bed, still unconscious.

Timmy sat up, and slid his legs off the edge. That was a mistake. Timmy slumped down, and threw up on the ground between his legs. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and stared straight ahead for a moment. Feeling his head clear again, he stood, wobbling. _Well I didn't fall over,_Timmy thought, _that's a plus. _Stepping carefully, he walked over to Jimmy. He was still unconscious, but otherwise Timmy saw he was unharmed.

As if on cue, Timmy shot up, coughing hysterically. When he finally paused, he looked around shielding his eyes from the bright light. After a few more deep breaths, he was able to talk,barely. "Where" _-cough-_ "the hell" _-cough cough-_ "are we," _-cough-_ "Turner?" He wheezed out.

"Hell if I know," Timmy replied looking around at the clinical room, "You the one who brought me here. You're the one who should know." Jimmy sighed and looked around finally able to see, but scrunched them closed, and pinched him brow instead.

"You _really _don't remember do you?" He sighed, "and here I thought you were just playing stupid."

"Maybe you should explain," Timmy started, when he heard footsteps, "later" he finished. He heaved Jimmy off the bed and helped him steady on the ground for a second before pulling him away. He tried to move quickly, but found himself having to pull Jimmy along. They made it to the door on the other side of the lab. It was painted on. That was twisted.

"Where did they go?" He heard a voice ask. Timmy paused in fear, only to have Jimmy pull him behind a table. They crouched down, and tried to remain as silent as possible. They heard several sets of feet approaching them, and finally stopping in front of their hiding place. Timmy spared a glance at Jimmy, to see him, wide-eyed and holding his breath. He said a pair of combat boots try towards them and freeze. Timmy found his breath stuck in his throat as well.

"I suppose we should check the other rooms," the deep voice said. He and the others turned and began to walk away, and Timmy could feel the air softly leave him. They were leaving. Timmy heard a soft ping and felt a soft wind, and a strange feeling. And they had moved again, they were standing now. Looking straight at the group. The one in front was extremely tall, muscular, and tanned with white hair in a buzz cut,, dressed in military apparel. He was harsh looking and unfriendly, with a thin pink scar running down his right cheek. He also had a small golden crown suspended somehow over his head. He was the only one in the group he stood out in any way. The others were nondescript men, all dark-haired wearing teal jumpsuits and with the same golden crowns above their heads. They held what appeared to fake magic wand in one hand, and had what looked like a gun strapped to their side. The group managed to give Timmy both and ominous and a calming feeling all at once.

"Long time, no see, Turner," The white-haired man said in an accent. It was strangely Eastern European, but not, just seemed to add to his menacing. He was looking Timmy dead in the eyes, but before he had a change to look away switched his gaze to Jimmy, "I see you brought a friend. No surprise you were always a rule breaker." Jimmy stood up tall, taller than Timmy, at least, not as tall as the man though. He was obviously nervous though, and Timmy knew he had to say something.

"Listen, Sir, I don't know what you're talking about. We just made a wrong turn, and we'd liked to go home," He did his best to sound convincing and sympathetic. Two things he was usually pretty bad at. The man looked straight into his eye, and somehow managed to frown harder.

"You have no idea, do you?" He asked.

"None, whatsoever," he said quickly and truthfully. He didn't even want to know anymore, he just wanted to go home and sleep this day off. He heard Jimmy next to him confirming that he had no clue where Jimmy had brought him. The man looked at them contemplating for a moment.

"Come!" He said bluntly, before turning away the men following him in unison. The boys managed to keep pace with the people until they got to the false door when suddenly the men just up and vanished. Jimmy and Timmy started at each other, shocked and confused. Suddenly, one of the nameless soldier popped back into the room, muttering about "poofing room to room", but he waved his arm, and suddenly doors! Doors appeared where the painted doors had been as if they had always been there.

"Come along," he said quietly and bluntly, and moved on. Jimmy and Timmy kept a brisk pace to keep up with the others. While Timmy walked he noticed something about the backs of his captors. A small, delicate pair of wings were attached to them. Yet, after everything that he had seen these did not seem to surprise him anymore. They stopped walking in a long gray hallway in front of a door. Moved inside, they found an office, what Timmy could only remind Timmy of the front office of his school. Jimmy and Timmy were shoved off to sit in seats off to the corner, while the largest man when behind another door.

Timmy could hear his heavy footsteps, and then a door slam and some fighting. The boys sat in silence, Timmy considered quietly talking to Jimmy, but knew it would not be a good idea. So he just stared down at his feet. There was more arguing in the background, a man and woman, and a few minutes later, the man came out again. "They're being filled in," he muttered to one of the soldiers, "The pink one goes to that woman, take the other one to see the flash," And with that left the room in a small explosion.

The soldiers moved Jimmy and Timmy out of their seats and into the door. It was a hallway of doors, all closed, and quiet. From there the separated the boys, much to the disagreement of them. The last Timmy saw of Jimmy, he was being brought into a room a few doors away, then Timmy was sent into his own.

It was a simply furnished office area, mostly gray, but with splashes of bright colors like someone had tried to personalize it. The last thing he noticed was a woman near the window. Rather short, she was older, and pale skinned. Dressed in black dress pants, and a bright yellow shirt, and the same small wings as all the others. Her most prominent feature was her bright, bright pink hair, neatly skilled in a curl. She was looking away as if she had not noticed him.

Timmy waited quietly for about a minute, before he simply cleared his throat. She jumped slightly, then spun around. Her eyes were pink like her hair, and in a moment had become misty. She hurried quickly from her spot, to Timmy on the other side of the room. She wrapped him in a hug, as if she was an old friend, and before long Timmy found him return the embrace. They said like that for a bit before she finally pulled away. She didn't fully let go of him though, holding onto his hands while looking up at him. "You've grown into your teeth I see," she said softly, in a slightly shrill voice. Timmy nodded awkwardly, trying to understand how he felt so familiar with this woman. "And you've gotten tall," she pulled him over to the sofa at one end of the room, " you've gone and grown up without us."

"What do you mean 'without you'?" Timmy said, unable to hold it back, "I don't know you," That must have hurt the woman because she removed her hand and picked up the file in front of her. She shifted a few papers, never once looking at him.

"Okay, sweetie. I just have to ask you some questions," she said.

* * *

**That's all for now, dearies. It's shorter, but it felt like a decent place to stop. Next chapter next week. Probably. Maybe earlier if I don't do any homework this week. Favorite, Follow, Comment. Please. I'd love to know how you feel about the story, I know a small group of you are reading this and I'd love to hear from you how I can make it better. Okay done.**

**Ali**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hello again. Sorry if there was a bit of a wait. Prom shopping. Ew I know. So yeah I don't own this and never will. Sad I know. Also this chapter had no one but me reading it over in an attempt to get it out quicker, that's also the reason why it's shorter than I'd like it. It's really just a long conversation. And I understand. Sorry in advance.**

**And it is dedicated to QueenyLeAcH, fangirl34567, peace123au, and SkullWitch57. I love you all, each of you made my days a little happier.**

* * *

And she didn't start speaking. Instead the pink haired woman left her seat and crossed the room. She opened a small cabinet under one of the shelves and pulled out a bottle of water. She returned to her seat in front of Timmy, and reached out to give Timmy the bottle. This confused Timmy, to say the least. "Here, Timmy. I figured you would be thirsty after what you've been through. The stunners tend to leave a bit of an after effect," she said kindly.

"Um, thank you, but I'm not thirsty," Timmy replied as calmly as possible. The woman didn't retract her hand though, and soon enough Timmy just took the water just to move the conversation along. The woman must have sensed her was uncomfortable, because she became stiff and somewhat awkward.

"Okay," the woman started to say, picking up her clipboard, "I'm going to ask you a few simple questions to start. What is your full name?" _But she already knows my name, _Timmy thought, _she called me by it._

"Timothy Tiberius Turner," he said, "the, um, second. Timmy for short," She hmm-ed softly and Timmy took an awkward sip of his water. The questions continued on like that.

_Age? "_Seventeen"

_City of Residence? _"Dimmsdale, California"

_Education? _"Senior at Dimmsdale High School

_Occupation? _"Waiter at Golden Dragon"

_Family? _"A grandfather and little sister"

Timmy had no clue why he was answering all her questions so truthfully. He thought about answering one wrong, but found when he tried to the truth just came out. And then the strangest one came.

_Do you believe in magic?_ Such a strange question, "of course not," Timmy answered quickly, then paused to think about it. Magic was impossible, right? Something deep inside him was telling him yes, but he wrote it off as just his lasting childishness. The woman was taken aback and almost hurt by this. Timmy opened his mouth and changed his answer, "maybe" was the answer now. He said it in a confused and tired voice. Timmy was tired of the pink haired woman's questions.

But the questions didn't stop. They only dove deeper from there. He somehow talked about how his parents walked out, and how he felt about it. Stuff he never told anyone. Not Pappy, or Trixie, or Tootie. And he spilling it all to an unknown woman in a building full of people who had basically kidnapped him. Angered by this, he turned the questioning around on her. "Why am I here?" he said to start.

"You need to be interviewed to see what you have knowledge of and it could help both of us in any way," She said in an obviously rehearsed way.

"Why was I stunned?"

"You were upsetting people,"

"No reason to stun anyone. Where am I?"

"An office."

"Very funny. Now where?"

"A place called Fairy World. I have more questions." She had told this to Timmy in a way he knew his questions were finished with, "How did you get here?"

"Old friend named Jimmy came. Started talking nonsense, and then just teleported us to... wherever we are now," Timmy replied before adding, "Where _is _Jimmy?"

"Jimmy Neutron is being interviewed as well," The woman told him quickly, "What was Jimmy saying?"

"Isn't he being talked to about it?" she didn't reply to that, "Something about stars." That didn't satisfy the pinked haired woman, "He said that stars were disappearing. And that it had something to do with me and magic. And here, apparently."

"Do you know any of what that means?" The woman was searching for something, Timmy was certain of that.

"Not really. I had a headache, and I wanted to finish up my shift at the Dragon and go home," Timmy answered truthfully.

"So you have no clue, whatsoever, what he was talking about?"

"None," Timmy was starting to get annoyed, "When can I leave?" He knew he's tone was snippy so he tossed in a "ma'am" at the end. The pink haired woman stopped everything, and just looked at him. And he looked back, and finally got a really good look at her. Her hair was really pink, like it wasn't even dyed, all styled in a curl that didn't even seem possible to create. With a small cartoonish golden crown somehow suspended a few inches above her head, however Timmy couldn't see the wires or whatever that was holding it up. And her eyes were exactly the same shade of pink as her hair, like really pink. Like naturally pink; Timmy hadn't seen truly pink eyes, the closest thing he had seen were Vicky's and hers seemed to changed color as frequently as Tootie's. But the woman's eyes were really that color. Looking into her eyes, Timmy was suddenly struck with a great sadness. Like she was something very important to him, but he didn't know her.

At that moment both of them must have realized that they were staring because they averted their eyes, now uncomfortable. The woman picked up her papers again and looked through them before just tossing them back on the table, and muttering something along the lines of " forget it". She looked up again, and stared into the teen's eyes. "Do you believe in magic?"

"I already answered that question," Timmy said slightly annoyed," I said maybe, remember?" The woman leaned forward slightly.

"Yes I do, but you and are both know you weren't entirely sure."

"Of course I was sure. There is no such thing as magic." Timmy was getting angrier and more confused with every second. He had suddenly become aware that the pondering had returned to his head, and his vision was blurring on the edge. Thinking of nothing better, I pulled the cap of his water and chugged down almost half of it. The helped his head a bit, but not very much. The woman just stared as if nothing was out of the ordinary and then handed my a napkin. A second later, she just continued on as if nothing happened.

"What if I told you magic was real?" Now, _that _was a strange question.

"I'd tell you you're insane."

"No you wouldn't," the woman replied quickly, "You know it is, deep down under all that doubt."

"It isn't." He said frustrated, "Magic isn't real."

"Yes, it is," the woman insisted. She leaned back in her seat and stared him down. Not backing down, Timmy stared right on back.

"Fine," he said eventually," If magic is real. Prove it." The pink haired woman raised an eyebrow, before pulling a wand seemingly out of nowhere, and waved it slightly. Timmy couldn't tell any difference, "See, nothing happened."

The woman raised her eyebrow smugly again, and motioned for him to look down. So, he did, and he saw... nothing. The ground was gone, and replaced with nothing but blue skies all the way down. Timmy jumped slightly, before pulling his feet onto the seat, and taking a death grip on the arms. He could feel the window around him, and saw a flock of bird flying near them. "Believe me?" she said coolly.

"Yes, yes. I believe. Just put me on the ground again," Timmy said quickly. With another wave, they were back in the office.

"Not big on heights I take it."

"What the hell was that?" he said angrily. He wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Magic. I told you it's real. This is Fairy World, I am a fairy. I was once a fairy godparent," She said, "A magical creature who grants wishes for children in need,"

"Let's say I believe you," Timmy said, "what does it matter to me?"

"I was your godmother once. Me and my husband and eventually our son took care of you when you were ten."

"I don't believe you."

"You should. We would go on adventures, and do all great things, And fight Crocker, and Vicky, and aliens, and everything in between. We had fun."

"If so, how come I don't remember you?"

That question made that small hopeful smile on her face disappear, "After your parents had your sister Theresa and left, you grew up. Too quickly, in fact. You were too old for fairies, and we had to go away. You didn't need us. And when the fairies leave, all the memories a child has with them are edited or replaced,"

"I still don't believe you," Timmy had had enough of this and got up again to try to leave. The woman got out her seat quickly and moved to follow him.

"You have to believe. We need you now," She said grabbing his arm.

"Let go," Timmy said angrily trying to remove his arm from her python grip. The woman muttered something along the lines of "plan b" and let go of his arm. But she still put herself between him and the door. She reached into a drawer near the door that hadn't seemed to be there before, and pulled out a small metal device. It looked like one of those stunner things again. He backed away slowly, "What are you doing?"

"You aren't naturally bringing your memories back," She said as if it were the most natural thing, and played with her thing, "So I'm going to have to bring them back forcibly. This might give you a bit of a headache." She pulled a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and put them on.

"No don't," he started to say when she pushed the button and engulfed the room in white light. Timmy was floored with images, and smells, and voices, and thoughts and feelings had didn't remember having. But now knew he most certainly did. The light faded from the room, and she was still there.

"Hello Timmy," she said smiling brightly. And he smiled right on back.

"Wanda."

* * *

**Wasn't too bad right? Sorry if it was. Like I said I had no one reading it over this time. Checking for weird things, and plotholes, and such. Not that mine are very helpful, all cheer and no criticism remember? So I apologize again for this awkward chapter. Like always favorite, following, and review. You can just message me with questions and such, I'll try to answer in the most spoiler free way possible. I try to get back to everyone I can. Anything else...um I have a polyvore with outfits, and a few face claims. Not very good though. I'll try to post the next chapter on Sunday. **

**I love you from the bottom of my esophagus to the top of my sternum.**

**Ali**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hello, dear readers. New chapter finally, yay! Sorry it took so long. Issues. Computer issues. Writers issues. High School Graduation issues. That stuff. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Which should be easier cause I fixed my computer, and graduated like three days ago. And now all I have to deal with is my writer's block, and getting my beta to read it. Sorry for the wait, but here's the chapter. But first the disclaimer. DISCLAIMER.**

**Now the chapter.**

* * *

And suddenly Timmy was on Earth again. Sitting in his car in the Dragon's parking lot with Jimmy, as if they had been there the entire time. Maybe they had. But, looking down at his arm, Timmy knew he hadn't. And he still remembered everything. Almost everything. Cosmo and Wanda. Fairy World. Except how did he get back to Earth. No. No. Wait. He did remember how. He- _oh god._

Timmy looked over at his old friend, and opened his mouth , as if to say something, but nothing came out. And even if Timmy had said something, he didn't even know if Jimmy would have heard him. Jimmy was more frazzled them ever, just staring off into the distance with an odd look in his eye. He even looked older than he had when first came to the Dragon, and that was saying something, because the issue with the stars had already aged him a few years. Timmy couldn't help but wonder how he must look, but he didn't dwell on it long because he had to think of what to do.

"Jimmy," he started, even though he had no clue what he was going to say. Not that it mattered, because Jimmy cut him off.

"I think I'm going to go back home to-to my dimension," Jimmy said slowly in a monotone voice, "They'll probably be looking for me soon. I've been gone for a while." Jimmy didn't wait for a reply, but turned and opened the car door. "I'll call in a few days. I've got that thing," he said, actually looking at Timmy for the first time, "Bye Timmy and not that it means much, but good luck." And with that he got out of the car. And a few minutes, disappeared into a flash of white light.

Timmy sat in his car for a few more minutes, just staring into nothing, and gently stroking his forearm. Then he turned his car on and left the parking lot. The drive home was unusually quick and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But either way, he was home now, Timmy parked his car, and looked at the dashboard clock. It was barely nine o'clock. He hadn't even been gone long.

Timmy shut off his car, and walked up through the garage, and into his kitchen. He had to be quieter than usual because he didn't know if Tess and Pappy had gone off to bed. He walked slowly into the living room, where he noticed the soft glow of the television. He walked over to the couch, and found Tess laying on her side with her teddy bear, watching the Wizard of Oz.

She was so absorbed by Judy Garland singing that she didn't notice Timmy walking over. Tess looked adorable, in her Minnie Mouse pajamas, and braids, watching her movie with wide eyes. "Hey," he said softly, "What are you doing up?" She shot up with a start, but calmed instantly when she saw that it was Timmy.

"Hello, big brother," she said moving over to lay against him, "How was work?" Tess yawned lightly.

"Fine," Timmy said stroking her hair, "What are you still doing up?"

"Pappy" *_yawn* _"TV" _*yawn*_ "went to sleep" _*yawn*_ "But I wanted to stay up and see Dorothy," and with that she turned her eyes back on the television. Timmy sat with her for a few more minutes, until he looked down and noticed that Tess had fallen asleep. He picked up Tess, and carried her up the stairs into her room. Timmy laid her down on her bed, and covered her with her blanket. He sat on the edge of her bed for a moment just, looking at his sleeping sister.

Then he just kissed her forehead again, and whispered, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He went to leave her then, and was at the door when he heard her make a sound.

"Timmy, what if I have the nightmares?" He looked back at her, and smiled.

"I'll keep them away, promise," he turned off her light and shut the door behind him. Timmy walked down the hall and into his room. He passed through it to the adjoining bathroom, fending normality though no one was around. He stepped into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

Turning on the shower, Timmy stripped off his clothes, and hopped in. He stood there just letting the hot water fall over him, trying to clear his head. He ran his hand over his face then just looked down at his left forearm, and its new mark.

* * *

_"__How do you even know it's me?" Timmy asked, "There must be hundreds, thousands of godchildren, of people, who fit that description." Cosmo walked over to him, and took a hold of his arm._

_"__You have the mark of the one on your arm," He told Timmy, turning his hand palm side up, and then touching his forearm, "Right here. You're eyes are just to dim to see it, but it's there. We didn't really know what it was until now."_

_"__I want to see it," Timmy replied quickly, "Need the proof." He touched his arm, and as he expected didn't feel anything different. He heard Jorgen say something, probably no, because Wanda began arguing with him. Timmy ignored them, not in the mood for their arguing again. Cosmo must have ignored them too, as well as Jorgen's refusal, because he disappeared for a moment and returned with what looked like a flashlight._

_"__This is going to sting for a second, and Timmy, once I do this it won't disappear. You'll have the mark forever. You sure"_

_"__I was considering getting a tattoo." Cosmo nodded and turned on the flashlight. He shone it on Timmy's arm, and it appeared. It was inky black, and looked like a Rorschach test. Thick and softly curved. Like a feather dipped in ink. Or a dagger. "Well, it certainly something," Timmy said, touching it. It felt like the rest of his skin, but under it was this heat, like he had never felt before. Heat, and something he couldn't name. He let Jimmy touch it as well, and knew he must have felt about the same thing._

_"__Understand now?" Cosmo said seriously._

_"__I'm starting to. What's going to happen?" Timmy asked suddenly. And Cosmo sighed._

* * *

Then Timmy was back in the shower, water cooling. He sighed, and shut it off, and stepped out. The bathroom was full of mist, and Timmy had to wipe the mirror twice to see himself. He looked worn, but it was a case where looks matched the feels. He felt worn, straight down to his bones. Timmy left the bathroom to get dressed, tossing on a pair of pajama pants, and a shirt.

Looking at his bed he instead chose to head back down into the living room. He sat on the couch, and flipped the channels around. He stopped on a Back to the Future marathon. Timmy watched a few minutes of it, but couldn't concentrate and ended up just starting up at the ceiling. He felt himself start to relax and doze off. As he closed his eyes, Timmy could feel a prickling on the back of his neck as is something was watching him.

**Timmy.**

Timmy shot out of his sleep to the sound of a door slamming shut. "Sorry. Sorry. Didn't mean that," It was Trixie walking in as if nothing was upset in the universe. And to her it wasn't. She didn't spare more than a passing glance at Timmy as she climbed the stairs, mentioning something about a fight with her parents. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

Timmy hadn't moved by the time she had come back downstairs, now dressed in X-men pajamas. Still not really paying Timmy attention she went into the kitchen and returned with a snack. She didn't get a good look at him until she finally sat down on the couch. "Staying over I take it," Timmy said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Obviously," She said with food in her mouth, "You okay? You seem a little... weird."

"I'm fine," Timmy said quickly, looking down at his smurf pajama pants, "What were you saying about your dad?"

"Fighting again," She reached over and pulled his chin up so she could look him in the eye, "now seriously, what's up? And don't say nothing. Cause that would just be an insult to my intelligence." Timmy didn't say anything after that, just took his chin from her hand and looked at the television. Trixie must have taken the hint this time because she didn't say anything else. They just sat there for a long while, pretending to watch Back to the Future.

"Do you believe in magic?" Timmy said suddenly, and Trixie looked like she near jumped out of her skin when he did.

"Okay, so you're talking again?" Trixie said looking at him, "Though you would be silent for the rest of the night. What were you saying?"

"Do you believe in magic?" he repeated still not looking at her. His fingers began stroking the mark now hidden beneath his sweatshirt.

"No," Trixie replied as if it was obvious, and started to pull her hair into a ponytail, "Do you?"

"I think I'm starting too."

"What happened to you?" Trixie's interest was piqued at his previous statement.

"I doubt you'll believe me if I told you."

"Shoot."

Timmy took a deep breath, and started to tell Trixie his story. About the seeing strange things and the headaches. Then about Jimmy, and his strange talk about stars. Then about the flash of light and the trip to Fairy World. About being chased and then knocked out. And meet Jorgen and then Wanda. He was finished talking about getting his memories back when Trixie cut him off.

"Very funny, Timmy." She said rolling her eyes. She went back to watching the movie, but looked over a second later to see Timmy now staring at her. "You're not serious are you?"

"More than I've ever been before."

"It's insane. Not possible," She said quickly, trying to justify it to him. Of course she didn't believe him. Timmy knew she would not have godparents, and any magic she would have noticed would be wiped from her mind by now. But he had to tell someone. Had to get this weight off his chest.

"I'll prove it," Timmy said getting up out of his seat. He walked to the kitchen to retrieve the information that Jorgen had given him. It was a thin, touchscreen that looked like an i Pad with a small crown embalm on it. Timmy was told to tap it for information. He picked it up and brought it over to Trixie. "Here hold it and look into it. Should give you the basics."

"If this will get you get you to stop," she took the info-tab, and looked into it. Trixie looked down and let out a small gasp, he saw lights in her eyes, and her mouth hanging open. A few minutes later, the lights brighten up her face disappeared. Yet, she still stared at the tab, then at him.

"Believe me now?" Timmy said plainly. Trixie nodded mutely, and swallowed. "Questions?"

"What...How," Sh paused again, "Just continue the story."

"Well," Timmy started again, "I had just gotten my memory back..."

* * *

_"Wanda" Timmy said. She didn't say anything, just pulled him close and his head fell into the nook of her neck. They stood there for a while before parting, but not actually letting go. Instead, Wanda held Timmy's hands in her smaller ones._

_"__You've grown so much," She said, with a small smile, "No buck teeth, no pink hat. You're not that little boy anymore."_

_"__I was still that little boy when you left," he said sadly, "Why did you leave?"_

_"__You were too old for us, sweetie. You know the rules, when the child is too old for fairies, they must leave."_

_"__I was barely twelve. I still needed you."_

_"__But you had lost your parents, it was just you and your sister. You may have been twelve, but you had become too old for us. And we had to leave you, but know we never wanted to and that you were on our thoughts all the time," Wanda said sincerely._

_"__I still don't understand," Timmy said. Wanda started to clam up again, removing her hands from Timmy's. _

_"__We'll talk more about that later," Wanda told him seriously, " We have something else to talk about now."_

* * *

"Did she ever actually tell you?" Trixie said suddenly. Timmy looked over at her now wide-eyed face, and shook his head.

"No, we never got back to the topic," Timmy replied, "Got caught up in what's coming."

"Continue."

* * *

_"__What do you mean?" Timmy said, "Is this about the stars?"_

_"__Part of it," Wanda told him, leaving the couch, "There's much more than that." She began walking back towards the door, before looking back to him, "Aren't you coming?" Timmy shot up from his own seat, and followed her out the door._

_They were back in the gray hallway, and headed down a few more doors to another room. It looked like a conference room, and Timmy saw Jorgen, Jimmy, and a few others sitting there, probably waiting for him. Jimmy looked at him, in what Timmy describes as relief, and he was the only one mildly happy to see him. There were a few more seats open, and someone was missing._

_"__Timmy," he heard a voice behind him call. He turned to see Cosmo, coming through the door. They rushed towards each other, and embraced. They held on for a few minutes, then Cosmo pulled away and said, "You've grown into your teeth."_

_"__Yeah," Timmy said simply. They both obviously wanted to more, but Jorgen cleared his throat._

_"__Sit down, Turner," Jorgen said, "We have to get started." Timmy complied and took a seat a the table. There was Jorgen on one side, along with three other fairies. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda took a seat on the other side of the table with Jimmy. After a moment, Jorgen began again, " Now, can you tell us why you were in Fairy World? You, Timmy, had no memory of this world, and Jimmy aren't even from this dimension."_

_Jimmy spoke first, still obviously frazzled, "As I've tried to tell you, the stars have been disappearing." Jorgen ignored him, and tapped on the flat surface of the table. On the far wall something came up like a projector, and then repeated his question. Timmy took was the one to speak this time._

_"__Jimmy came to me, talking about how the stars were disappearing from the sky," he said._

_"__Do you have any idea why?" Jorgen snapped back._

_"__I don't know," Timmy replied, "Why don't you ask Jimmy? It was his discovery." Jorgen was quiet for a second before turning to Jimmy, and asking him._

_"__Well," Jimmy started, voice stronger now, "It started several months ago. I was monitoring the sky when I noticed some stars missing. These were fairly young stars, and it was highly unlikely they just died. I sent a drone out to the area for samples, but when they came back they read as if the stars had never existed. And, morose, no one else noticed. Even why I contacted fellow scientists, they all acted as if they had never either. It was like I was the only one who knew."_

_Jimmy paused to let what he had said sink in, and was questioned by Jorgen on what made him think that Timmy or the fairies had the answer. He answered, "I found traces of their 'magic' in the void of Cassiopeia. Remains of the this fluctuating unexplained energy. That would have been entire unidentifiable if I hadn't come across Cosmo and Wanda. But..."_

_"__Very Interesting," Jorgen said, obviously bored. He looked over to one of the soldier by the door and told him, "I've changed my mind about this one. Just show him the," But Jimmy cut him off this time._

_"__But there was something different about it. Like it was negative. Opposite to the 'magic'. Like 'dark magic' if that makes sense. But much stronger" He faltered at the end, in response to the intense looks he was now getting from the fairies. _

_"__Are you completely sure it was dark magic?" One of the fairies to Jorgen side said. Jimmy was certain, and the mood managed to get somehow even more dark._

_"__We have to tell them," Wanda said after a time. Her and Cosmo looked intense now, all the happy and smiles Timmy had seen over the years disappeared. _

_"__I'm considering it," Jorgen replied quickly, then after arguing with Wanda and a few beats of silence said, "We shall."_

* * *

Trixie was still listening to the story, and surprising had yet to be distracted. Yet she still said, "Any chance you can get to the meat, Timmy? Or are you all talked out?"

"For you, anything," Timmy replied with a fond smile, "I was just getting there." He reached for the water bottle Trixie had brought out from the kitchen, and took a swig before continuing the story.

* * *

_"__This might come to no shock to you, but we have a legend in our world." Jorgen started._

_"__In no way," Timmy replied, remembering all the prophecies and legends from years ago, "What's this one about?"_

_"__It talks about the creation of the magic and the multiply dimensions. That in the beginning there was a single dimension, living and thriving out in their space. At harmony with all light, all dark, and all manner in between. A true utopia, but there is always force out to destroy that paradise. It was the Abyss. A never-ending mass, of nothing. A dark void that could only eat, and eat and never be satisfied. A nameless entity, with omnipresent power, and a malicious mindset. It plagued the world for years, and thrived with nothing to match it. For even the light and dark, The powers at large, themselves.. could not. It was going to win, until the light and dark joined the little power they had left to create their champion. A warrior to combat Hell itself. And the warrior succeeded, by giving up his own light to form the many dimensions. And the entity was thought to be finally destroyed."_

_"__Interesting," Timmy said, "So it's basically the Darkness. Thing I fought at like ten?"_

_"__The Darkness is nothing to this. Just a grain of sand compared to the mountain that would be the void." Jorgen said harshly, "And it's back."_

_"__Why does this concern me?" Timmy said, "You're not gonna say I'm the chosen one again, are you?" Jorgen didn't reply, and he didn't have to because it was obvious what he is going to say, "Come on now, really?" Timmy said, "I think you're just making this up."_

_"__We are no 'just making this up'," Jorgen said, "You're the only one who fits it. You even have him." He said waving an arm at Jimmy._

_"__What do I have to do with this?" Jimmy said confused. Timmy had to believe that I some point he really did finally grasp the 'magic is real' thing. And was taking it like a champ._

_"__Just before sacrificing himself. The Champion gifted the world with magic, and prophesied his own return. That when the entity would first appear, it will only be noticed by one. A dimension walker, staring up at the stars. He shall see the Nameless creep into his dimension, and shall be the one to warn the Champion of the oncoming doom."_

_"__And you think that's Jimmy?" Timmy said, while at the same time Jimmy said "And you think that could be me?"_

_"__I'm near certain. You are one of the few people to cross dimensions, and if what you said about the stars going out is true. The thing is rebuilding himself. Stars are the first things to go when doom comes." He gestured to the projection on the wall, and showed the duo many pictures and such of various things about what's coming._

_Jimmy and Timmy sat quietly for a few moments, as if contemplating it. But they knew the both believed. And after a while it was time for Timmy to speak, "Say I believe you. What's going to happen?"_

* * *

"Why did you believe them?" Trixie asked as they walked by from the kitchen. Over the course of his story, they had made a trip there. Return with a snack. They sat back on the couch, and as Trixie munched, Timmy replied.

"I just knew," he said, "I couldn't explain it. Jorgen told me, but when he finished. It was like I had known my whole life."

"That's pretty big talk for someone who about an hour before that didn't even believe in magic."

"I know."

"Continue. You were at what's gonna happen."

* * *

_"__According to the prophecies..." Jorgen started ._

_"__I hate anything that begins with 'According to the prophecies'," Timmy told him, cutting him off, "How often has a prophecy been wrong, or misunderstood. And I'm left fleeing from space robots, and the government, alone in a stolen car, with no fairies and a reputation as a quarter thief." Jimmy looked like he wanted more context, but didn't say anything._

_"__Fine. It's stated that before the end comes the Champion, that's you, will be forced into challenges of sorts. The first about family. The next is loyalty. Then Love. Justice, and honor. All before the entity brings on the end of days."_

_"__Then what's the purpose of them?"_

_"__To prove your worthiness I assume. Give you the strengths you'll need to destroy the entity."_

_"__And how do I do that?"_

_"__Unfortunately, there is no instructions on how to do that."_

_"__Anything ELSE you can tell me?" Timmy asks, "Preferably useful."_

_"__You'll lose many before this is over. Good people," He said, almost sad, "But you will be stronger for it, and be able to hopefully save others."_

_"__That was not helpful. How did the last Champion stop this Mega- Galactus thing?"_

_"__Who's Ga-never mind that," Jorgen started, "The original Champion sacrificed himself creating our many dimensions. This forced the entity apart, and starved off the food source to an extent. What has to be now that we are beyond one dimension, I do not know."_

_"__Also not helpful. Anything else?"_

* * *

"And that's really it." Timmy finished, "Beyond that was just more information, that was unimportant, and then he gave me and Jimmy Muti-Dimensional Communication, and The Info-Tabs and sent us home. Said that if I'm needed or something I need to know the Tab will glow."

Trixie was quiet again, then pulled his arm to her, and touched his marking. He didn't need to ask if she believed him and they were silent after that. For a long while they were silent. Until she said, "It's going to be okay."

"I know," Timmy replied, "Come on you need to get some sleep."

"Fine," She started to get up, when she looked back at him, "What about you?"

"I don't think I'll be sleeping right for a long while," he told her, honestly. She moved over to where her purse was and fished around in it. She pulled out something, and held it out to him.

"Here," she told him. It was a pill bottle, "Lord knows, I'm going to need one. And you definitely need them more."

"I don't," He started, but stopped when he saw Trixie's face. He took two of the little white pills and gave her the bottle back, "Just this once." Him and Trixie took them, and went upstairs. Timmy left Trixie off at the guest room, and headed to his own room. The pills were already taking effect. And he was out before he hit the pillow. Timmy slept completely dreamless that night.

* * *

**Okay, so it's a bit of a let down. I was going to continue it straight from when Timmy got his memory back. But that was a lot more just exposition, and I was boring myself. So I started it after, and used flashback/ story-telling things. Obviously. Still iffy on it. I hope it was the right choice. It still ended up being half a decent as I wanted it. Also half as long, cause I did cut in it half-ish. So next chapter would be more information, sorry. Anyway, rambling. Well, Jimmy's gone for now, and Trixie knows everything. And there was totally other future relevant things in the meeting, another reason why it was only shown in chunks. **Because this is more or less Timmy's point of view of what is going on. And he does view things in a different way than like Jimmy or Trixie. Til next time. Follow, Favorite, Comment. I'll love you if you do.****

****Ali.****


	6. Chapter Six

**I'm sorry that it took forever, and the outcome was this short, lame chapter. The next chapter will be out soon, since we've actually hit a legit-ish plot. That's it. Dedicated to my dear new beta, Chrissy. And i own nothing.**

* * *

Timmy woke up last the next morning, and chose instead of rising he would lay in his bed a little longer. He was glad it was Saturday, and he had no work or school. He didn't know if he'd be able to go through another whole day.

He had slept blissfully dreamless, because of the pills, but they had left Timmy with a headache. So, he just laid back and looked up at his ceilings. There were small cracks from time, and probably magic. Timmy laid in bed staring up at the cracks, for a long while. Until they started to form a picture. Timmy couldn't make it out at first, but when he squinted he saw it. It was-

"Brother?" And the picture in the cracks disappeared, as Tess crept into the room. She was dressed in her little sugar cream puff uniform, "Big Brother? Are you up?" She walked over to Timmy, probably to jump on him and wake him up, but he moved, showing he was awake before she did.

"Hey, Tessie," Timmy said tiredly. He turned over on his side, and saw Tess looking at him, "Yes, Tess?"

"Pappy made waffles. He's taking me to my meeting now," She said casually, leaning her chin on his bed. Timmy chuckled lightly, and sent the girl on her way. He got out of bed, and picked up his shirt from where he dropped it last night, before walking out the door. As he walked down the hall, he glanced into the 'guest room' to see if Trixie was awake. She wasn't, she was still deeply asleep, twisted up in the sheets, and probably drooling into the pillow. Timmy simply shut the door to the dark room, and continued on.

Pappy and Tess were gone when he got to the kitchen. Tess off to her Cream Puffs, and Pappy was off to where he spent every day, the retirement home to see his friends. Trixie stumbled in just as Timmy finished making himself a cup of coffee. In her common way, she simply took it as her own. They weren't talking, instead just sat at the table and drank their coffee in silence, until... "I want to meet them."

"Meet who?" Timmy replied obviously playing stupid. Force of habit.

"Cosmo and Wanda, stupid. Jimmy too. Maybe even that mean Schwarzenegger one. I want to meet them."

"I don't know if you can," Timmy told her honestly, then told her, "Maybe."

"We're going to have to start working on our plan."

"Our plan?"

"Well, I'm involved. And, as much as I love you, I'm a little smarter. So we need to make a plan," Trixie told him, but pausing to grab the toast she had made, and resumed talking, "You need to learn how to fight."

"I know how to fight," Timmy said lamely, trying and failing to steal a piece of Trixie's breakfast.

"No you know how to throw a punch, not well though," her mouth was full while she talked, "and take a punch, kind of. You need to be better trained if you're the be all and end all in the fight against, what was it again, the Evil Entity?"

"It's not Nibiru, Trix. It's not a Scooby Doo Big Bad," Timmy rolled his eyes, and left the table. He moved over to the counter to make a bowl of cereal for himself.

"Fine. Cthulhu then? The Nothing? An Eldritch Abomination?" Timmy gave her a look, "Fine, keep the big bad nameless. Now, back to what I was saying, oh yeah. You need to learn how to handle yourself in what I can only assume will be a battle."

"She's not wrong, you know," the voice came from behind both of them. Trixie and Timmy both jumped and looking towards the door to see Cosmo and Wanda standing nearby it. They looked the same as they did when Timmy saw them yesterday, just like they did so many years ago when they left him.

"You don't seem surprised that I told Trixie," Timmy told them sitting back down.

"You don't have to follow the same rules anymore," Cosmo shrugged, "not like you ever did anyway. We were taking bets on when you would spill the secret. I won."

"What did you win?"

"String. I love it! It's the most beautiful thing I ever saw," Timmy smiled as Cosmo began to the ramble on about his new string. Even if he seemed more serious, he was still Cosmo. "Look at it! It's just so...stringy, and the best part is..."

"Cosmo," Wanda said eventually, finally cutting off him, "we had a point to get to."

"Right," Cosmo said quietly, before pausing and scratching his head, "What was it again?"

"Timmy has to learn how to defend himself."

'Oh yeah. How are we going to do that?" Cosmo said, "We're not going to have to have a montage are we?"

"Not yet, sweetie," Wanda said, "We can't train him." Timmy cut off Cosmo with his own question.

"Why can't you train me?" Wanda was about to answer, when Trixie interrupted again.

"Cause you're human obviously," Trixie said, before apologizing to Wanda for cutting her off.

"No problem, honey," Wanda told her, and turned back to Timmy, "Trixie's right, Timmy. We don't know how to train a human. Humans fight differently than fairies do. Humans would have to learn how to fight a magical creature without using any magic."

"Why don't we just ask Doran Lahiri to loan some people to train him?" Cosmo said, looking up from his string, "He trained the guards in the—"

"Hush, Cosmo," Wanda said quickly, "We need permission to do that."

"Who's Dora Larderi?" Timmy asked, confused.

"It's Doran Lahiri. And he's no one, sport," Wanda said, then paused, obviously contemplating. "He runs the Syndicate." Timmy still didn't know what she meant by that, but rather than tell her he just kind of stared at her now. Eventually Trixie broke the silence, by asking who the syndicate was. "The Syndicate is what is left of this group called the Equality Movement. They were, in short, magic haters. They wanted to rid the world of all magic."

"What happened to them?" Timmy asked interested.

"They were a millennium old organization, very well hidden and made up of very wealthy people. But as time passed they dwindled in power and prominence. Now, they're only one of the main families left. The Lahiris. They originally resided in England, but about five years ago relocated to Dimmsdale,"

"Why?" Trixie asked. Wanda simply nudged her head towards Timmy, and continued on.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice an extremely wealthy Indian family move into your town."

"You mean Varun Lahiri, and his cult?" Timmy asked her, but Trixie stopped him.

"They're not a cult, Timmy. They're the normal rich geeks. Like the honor society or something," Wanda gave Trixie a look for more information, but she just made a motion for Wanda to move on with her story.

"Okay, so. About fifty years ago when Doran Lahiri took his place as the Patriarch of the Equalists, he sat down with the magical elders about a truce. It was called and peace came. And it was almost ruined about ten years ago, when Sendhil Lahiri was died. Doran seemed convinced that he was murdered. But we were able to hold ties, and all is good."

"What does that have to do with me? Or fighting?"

"Who better to train a human in a world of magic than someone who fights against it?" Wanda told them.

"She has a good point, Timmy," Trixie said, as she began eating again, "When can he start?"

"I can speak for myself," Timmy told her, before turning back to Wanda, "When can I meet him?"

"I'll talk about it with Jorgen," Wanda told him, "But you wouldn't even be trained by Doran. You'd be trained by one of his sons."

"I thought his son died."

"Doran's been more or less confined to a wheelchair for the last twenty years. But Sendhil had a twin brother Samar, with his first wife, he's about forty now. After she passed, he got a second wife. Divorced her after a bit, and got a third. She had twin boys, Rajesh and Rishi. She passed too, and he took his fourth and current wife," Wanda explained to him.

"What no twins with wife number four?" Trixie commented jokingly.

"No, she had a daughter, La-something or other. She's irrelevant," Wanda said, somewhat sadly, "The Syndicate isn't known for their progressive standards, and even if they were rumor is Doran is extremely protective of her. Any other questions?"

"When can I start?" Timmy asked. Wanda smiled at him.

"I'll ask as soon as we get back." Wanda said, before pulling Cosmo's wrist towards her to look at his watch, "And that's going to have to be now. We have to go." Wanda and Cosmo bid the duo good bye and left. Timmy left the table to dump out his mushy cereal down the sink. He returned to the table then looked at Trixie, and realized something.

"Wait. Why couldn't you just have trained me? Aren't you a black belt in karate or something?"

"That's Kung Fu, and I'm a master, dipshit."

"A master, really?"

"Nearly a master. Give me another year or two. I'll be there," Timmy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whatever you say, Master Trixie."

* * *

Timmy didn't hear back from Cosmo or Wanda that day. Or the next. Or even the one after that. Yet, Timmy woke that Tuesday with hope that today would be the day.

He was wrong.

Timmy didn't hear back that day.

Timmy didn't hear back that week.

Or the next.

Not for the rest of September, did the fairies ever contact him.

* * *

**That's it. Again, sorry for the sucky. And that it doesn't even hit 2000 words. I apologize. Next chapter will be up soon, because my dear beta has decided to light a fire under my ass. But can't seem to help me get over my writer's block. But we're working on it. That's it. Comment, follow, and favorite. I except your outrage at this chapter. I love you all.**

**Ali.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**I am so sorry it took so long to update, and that it is once again not as long as I wanted it to be. The meeting was originally going to be in this chapter as well. But I cut it so I could update sooner. I've been super busy with starting college and the start, and I will try to update more frequently. In fact a lot of this chapter was written when I was suppose to be writing an English paper. Sorry for all the rambling. And I still do not own anything beyond the main characters thank you.**

* * *

"Come on, Timmy! Hurry up! We're almost there!" Timmy heard Trixie shout to him as she sprinted a little farther ahead of him. They had been running for a while, and Timmy could feel his legs becoming more and more like jelly. But they had to keep moving. Just a little bit more. He could feel the end coming. He had made it in front of Trixie now, and farther behind he noticed someone fall over herself, and two more just give up. But up a little more, and…

"Eight minutes and twenty-seven seconds, Turner," Coach Andersen said, looking down at his stopwatch for a second, "new record for you." He told him, not a compliment, you never get compliment from Andersen, just statements of fact. Timmy stopped over to the side, and waited the next fifteen seconds for Trixie to finish and join him. A new record running the mile in gym class that was the highlight of his week.

"Well, it's only Monday," Trixie told him, not bothering to even notice the look the Timmy sent her, "You were monologuing." They walked from the track back to the school in silence, before Timmy turned to go to his respective locker room. Trixie looked like she wanted to say something, but then opted for simply going to hers. The locker room was mostly empty, most of the students were still running or they were in their other gym classes, and those who had finished had cleared out for places outside of the slightly smelly locker room. There were only a few remainders, none of whom paid him any attention, and one of who was simply asleep on one of the benches.

Timmy decided to hop into the locker room showers, so he would not reek of the mile sweat for the rest of the day. And seeing as there was no one else in them, a perfect opportunity. He slipped in unnoticed, and began his business when another sight came to him. He had gotten use to this in the past month, an "aftershock" of being the "chosen one" or some bullshit. At least that's what the info-tab he had gotten from the fairies had told him, not the actually fairies of course. He hadn't seen wing or crown of any fairy, let alone Cosmo or Wanda in over a month. But that was irrelevant, and Timmy had gotten use to irreverent, ignoring adults in his life. What was relevant was this sight. Words, writing themselves into the tile of the shower wall.

_"This above all: to thine ownself be true, _

_and it must follow, as the night the day, _

_Thou canst not then be false to any man."_

He knew that phrase. But where was it from? What did it mean? He wished he had been paying more attention in his class, for a moment. "That's Hamlet," Trixie said, from nearby. Timmy jumped out of the skin, when he realized she was there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Timmy snapped at her, shutting off the water, and grabbing his towel to cover himself.

"Why are you covering?" Trixie said, rolling her eyes, "I've seen it, I don't care, and I really thought we moved on from this whole 'privacy' thing. You're just being shy now."

"No, you just don't have boundaries," Timmy whisper-yelled to her, pulling the towel tighter, "How the hell did you get in here, this is the BOYS locker room?"

"Through the door obviously. We needed to talk, then you went all blank stare, rub your fingers over your tattoo mode. Then you said a line from Hamlet, and snapped out of it." Trixie followed him back to his locker, and set down on the bench. She reached into his backpack, and proceeded to pull out and eat the bag of Red Vines in it, "So what was it this time?"

"These words just appeared on the wall," Timmy started to say, as he dried off, "It hasn't happened in like a week. Then suddenly boom, ghost writing on the bathroom wall. Hamlet you say?"

"Yeah, that Polo guy I think. Don't take my word on it though, I pay about as much attention in Shakespearian as you do." Trixie handed him his shirt as she spoke, "Why don't you as Bickles when we get to class,"

"I can barely remember what I said now. It disappears as fast as it comes," Timmy paused to dry off his hair, "Plus, you know Bickles, I don't need the history of Hamlet. I'd be better off with Google." He stuffed his stuff in his gym bag, and followed Trixie out the locker room, "How DID you get in here with anyone seeing you?"

"You know the social apathy of the modern day high school students," Trixie said, in her way of assuming Timmy knew what she was saying beyond the gist. But she paused and asked him if he had heard from Cosmo or Wanda.

"Not since the second day," Timmy sighed, "I keep waiting for them, but still nothing."

"Do we even need them?" Trixie said, "If they aren't going to help us, then we can figure it out ourselves. We have that info-tab, we can call your buddy in the retro-dimension, get some others involved. Talk to the Lahiris ourselves. All we need is…"

"Magic." Timmy said cutting her off, "We need magic, which…"

"Human do not natural possess in great amounts. I know I read the tab too. But you act like the fairies are the only things out there."

Timmy paused to consider what she was saying, but he rejected it after some thought. He didn't remember being on very good terms with other magical creatures when he was a child and didn't know how to probably mend those relationships yet. "Come on, we have to get to class," He continued on without waiting for Trixie into Bickles class.

It started normally, with Bickles ranting on about the Lady Macbeth, before going into another meltdown. Timmy had zoned out after a few minutes into class. Except he hadn't just zoned out, he had been drawing in his semi-conscious state. Almost nervous at what it would be this time.

He was about to look when he felt Trixie pinch his arm. He turned to her, and saw her starting to rise. Class was over, he quickly shut his notebook, and followed her out of the class. And suddenly he was in front of his locker, Trixie was a few lockers down, talking to the boy in the locker next to her, some kid named Justin, about Legend of Korra. He turned back to his locker, and pulled the InfoTab, the fairies had given him after their first and last meeting, out of from behind one of his textbooks. Timmy tucked the pad in his back pocket, and shut his locker. Trixie started walking out to him, when he waved her off. "I'm not up for lunch," he told her, "You head down, I'm gonna head to the library."

"Do you even know where the library is?" Trixie joked.

"Of course I do," he replied, "It's that dusty room near the science classes, right?"

"Very funny, Timmy," Trixie said plainly, "Don't go off getting into trouble." She left him with that, and a knuckle tap. Timmy turned himself around and yet off to the other side of the school where the library was located. Tucked away into a corner and usually forgotten. This dank, dusty place like something out of the 19th century, out of place in the rest of the high school. The only thing remaining from what was the original high school. Two towering floors of thick, hard dark wood, with not enough windows or light what-so ever.

Timmy snuck into it completely unnoticed by anyone. Not that anyone was really there to notice him. The most of the other kids he could see had chosen the library as their place for a nap, and the librarian was nowhere to be seen. It was rumored Mister Hornby, the librarian, preferred to spend his time tucked away in his office with a good book, or more correct, some binoculars to peek in on the gym across the street. Anyone else was too engrossed in themselves to notice him.

Timmy bypassed the oversized chairs, and the out dated computers, and slipped up the stairs to the second floor. He decided to try and call the fairies again and wanted privacy to do it. So it was the archives he was looking for. No one went to the archives.

Except of whoever was talking on the phone, when Timmy arrived there. After a second Timmy realized that it was AJ. He wondered for a moment if he should listen in, but realized that it didn't matter what he decided, he was already listening in. Not that that mattered, cause he only seemed to be agreeing with whomever he was on the phone with. And listening into a string of "yes" and "of course" got tedious and boring quickly. Timmy decided it was better to make himself known. He popped his earbuds in and pulled to random books off the nearby shelf. Then he simply looked down and turned the corner.

"But, Varun…" AJ was saying into the phone when Timmy bumped into him. The collision caused Timmy to drop his books, but nothing else. AJ jumped at the collision and stuffed his phone into the pocket of his jeans, "Timmy?"

Timmy played it cool, and squinted his eyes as if he couldn't see who he was, and smiled and said, "AJ? It's been too long." After a second, AJ smiled back.

"It really has. What have you been up too?" AJ said, reached down to pick up the two books Timmy 'dropped', "Reading up on Hamlet and Game of Thrones' short stories?"

"Well you know, gotta have hobbies," Timmy joked, "No track or swimming yet, have to fill my time somehow. Dating Tootie Olsen now, hanging with Trixie Tang and that group. What about you?"

"Nothing really," AJ said simply.

"Where have you been for the last, what has it been, six years since we really spoke?"

"Seven years. And I've been working with a lot of clubs mostly. Robotics. Chemistry. Biology. National Honors society. Some college courses."

"Nice. Lot of clubs," Timmy started, not sure how to turn the conversation towards where he wanted them, "Any friends?"

"Since my childhood buds ditched me for different horizons you mean?" AJ said cutting him off.

"That's not what I meant," Timmy said, cutting him off. They started bickering back and forth for a few moments. Before Timmy finally stopped that line of arguing, "Okay. Okay. Okay. So. I get it. So, why are you up here?"

AJ sighed, and fixed his glasses, "Same as you. Homework. AP Government. Public Policy, and that stuff." The tension started to melt off again.

"Thought a genius like you would already know all about everything," Timmy said with a smile.

"I'm not a super genius, Turner," AJ said smiling back, "Have you ever read policies? They're so boring I want to dip my toes in acid." Timmy laughed, and they continued on with their conversation naturally. And before Timmy knew it lunch was over with, and he had never called the fairies. _They probably wouldn't have answered anyway_, Timmy thought bitterly. He had better things to do.

"We have to get together," Timmy said as they walked out, "Get you out of the library, to make some friends outside of the internet, or meet some girls. Tootie's got friends. Trixie's got friends. Scratch that, Trixie's friends tend to be interested in Trixie. That's the way she likes it. Off topic. Where were we?" AJ just laughed.

"I don't need to be set up," he said, as they exchanged numbers, "I can do that all on my own if I wanted to," the phone in his pocket beeped, and AJ stopped smiling when he looked down at it, "I have to go meet Varun."

"Varun Lahiri?" Timmy asked, getting back to the topic he originally started this conversation for.

"Yeah, why?" AJ said interested. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, and looked at him suspiciously. No bad, shields are going back up.

"Only in name. You two friends?" Timmy said quickly. They were down walling down the hallway now, and Timmy would have to go to English in a minute.

"You could say that," AJ told him, "I gotta get to Calculus. I'll text you later." He turned the corner and left Timmy on his own. Sighing, he turned back and headed off his English class.

Crocker and most of the class were already in and it was a standardized writing day. Good BRcause he didn't have to pay attention in class, back before he didn't have the concentration for this stupid prompt. He got into his seat, and started work on the essay, halfway through he felt a burning sensation in his pocket. He tried to ignore it, and continue on but it kept getting stronger and stronger. Then it seemed to transfer, and the heat moved to his head giving him a splitting head ache, and the vague sound of music in his ears. Timmy pulled his hat off his head, and held his head in his head. Why are they back all of a sudden? He hadn't had a headache in Suddenly Timmy remembered he still had the Tab in his pocket. It was Cosmo and Wanda calling him!

He finished up the essay as quickly as he could and handed in it, he was about to ask to go off to the bathroom, when Crocker cut him off, "You don't look good, Turner."

"Just not feeling well, Mister Crocker. Can I go sign myself out?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Fine, fine. Just keep your illness away from me. Dismissed Turner." He said looking back to his computer. Without a second thought, Timmy sped out of the room, nearly knocking down another student and a desk on his way. He hurried down the hall, and tried to sigh himself out as calmly as possible. And if Mrs. Jenkins at the front desk noticed his hand shaking slightly, she didn't bring it up.

From there was a short sprint to his car, where he shut himself in and finally pulled the Tab out. Sure enough it was glowing like he had never it before, he tapped on the screen, and the car filled with light.

* * *

When the light faded he was in what look like a fancy conference room. It was dimly lit, somewhat circular and it had a huge dark round table in the middle of it. And as Timmy walked to another he saw that Jimmy, and somehow Trixie had been summoned as well.

"About time you got here, Turner," Jimmy said looking up from his phone, "Trixie was running out of idle chit chat."

"Well, if I wasn't trying to keep the conversation going we would just be sitting here in an embarrassed silence."

"Are you afraid of silence, Trixie?"

"Yes! What? No! Why?"

"Well, it seems-"

"Are you two quoting 'Clue' together?" Timmy said cutting them off. They both started laughing as Timmy sat down, "How do you both even know that movie?"

"We've been sitting here forever waiting," Jimmy told him, "The fairies haven't come yet, and neither had you. We got to talking, and found out that a lot of culture seems to transcend dimensions."

"Also, that we both love that movie," Trixie said, reaching over and grabbing one of the cookies laid out on the table, "Where were you anyway?"

"Had to get out of Crocker," Timmy said sitting down, "How'd you get out of History class? Stilton is a stickler."

"Told him I had cramps, he couldn't get me out of the room fast enough," She laughed.

"It was Saturday for me," Jimmy interjected with a shrug, "Told Goddard to cover for me." They all sat for a few minutes in silence, all thinking the same thing, but no one wanted to say it.

"Why are we here, Timmy?" Jimmy asked cautiously. Timmy didn't reply, just fiddled with the cup in front of him. The conversation stilled from there, the teens just sat around waiting for the fairies to show up. It was another hour before someone showed up. It wasn't Cosmo or Wanda or Jorgen. But this nameless dude in a blue jumpsuit.

"Jorgen Von Strangle and the Cosmas apologize for inconveniencing you," he said in a rehearsed way, "They will be with you as soon as possible." Trixie was about to make a smart comment towards him when Timmy kicked Jimmy under the table. He jumped, cutting off with Trixie off with his yelp, and Timmy muttering his apology. The fairy raised a single eyebrow in confusion, or amusement, since the rest of his face was blank it was hard to tell, before leaving the room. And they were alone again. And more time placed, with nothing but Trixie and Jimmy making small talk.

After what felt like days, Cosmo and Wanda finally came into the room. In an instant, Timmy forgot any anger he felt towards them, and felt only joy to see him. Cosmo spoke first, with a huge smile on his face, "We got the family!"

The teens were silent, leaving Cosmo to continue on the one-sided conversation about… apples? _Usual Cosmo, _Timmy thought, and turned his attention to a file Cosmo had dropped on the table during his speech. He picked it up, and opened it. It wasn't much different from the little bit of information the InfoTab had given him about the Lahiri family. "And that's how the dragons went existent!"

"That's great, Cosmo," Timmy said as if he had been paying attention the whole time, but at the same time glanced at Trixie or Jimmy for clarification. They didn't know, but Wanda started talking so it didn't really matter.

"Doran Lahiri has agreed to see you. Tonight. If he likes you, he'll probably agree to teach you."

"Why wouldn't he agree to help us?" Timmy replied, "I'm sure he doesn't want the entire universe to be destroyed."

"The Lahiri family still have a certain set of principals in regards to magic," Wanda explained gently, "All magical creatures are evil to them. And non-magical creatures that associate themselves with magic should be shunned. So why would they help you?"

"The entire universe will be destroyed by an Eldritch Abomination if he doesn't…" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing. Which, to Timmy, it was the most obvious thing.

"We can only hope his desire for preservation outweighs his principals," Cosmo said, as he calmly fiddled with his wand. His full attention returned to it after his brief comment.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We'll make sure we're here to make sure you don't royally mess this up."

"Cause Doran Lahiri would probably kill us all if you do."

"Cosmo!"

"Eight minutes and twenty-seven seconds, Turner," Coach Andersen said, looking down at his stopwatch for a second, "new record for you." He told him, not a compliment, you never get compliments from Andersen, just statements of fact. Timmy stopped over to the side, and waited the next fifteen seconds for Trixie to finish and join him. A new record running the mile in gym class that was the highlight of his week.

"Well, it's only Monday," Trixie told him, not bothering to even notice the look the Timmy sent her, "You were monologuing." They walked from the track back to the school in silence, before Timmy turned to go to his respective locker room. Trixie looked like she wanted to say something, but opted for simply going to hers. The locker room was mostly empty, most of the students were still running or in their other gym classes, and those who had finished had cleared out for places, outside of the slightly smelly locker room. There were only a few remainders, none of whom played him any attention, and one of who was simply asleep on one of the benches.

Timmy decided to hop the locker room showers, so he would not reek of the mile sweat for the rest of the day. And seeing as there was no one else in them, a perfect opportunity. He slipped in unnoticed, and began his business when another sight came to him. He had gotten use to this in the past month, an "aftershock" of being the "chosen one" or some bullshit. At least that's what the info-tab he had gotten from the fairies had told him, not the actually fairies of course. He hadn't seen wing or crown of any fairy, let alone Cosmo or Wanda in over a month. But that was irrelevant, and Timmy had gotten use to irreverent, ignoring adults in his life. What was relevant was this sight. Words, writing themselves into the tile of the shower wall.

_"__This above all: to thine ownself be true, __  
__and it must follow, as the night the day, __  
__Thou canst not then be false to any man."_

He knew that. But where was it from? What did it mean? He wished he had been paying more attention in his class, for a moment. "That's Hamlet," Trixie said, from nearby. Timmy jumped out of the skin, when he realized she was there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Timmy snapped at her, shutting off the water, and grabbing his towel to cover himself.

"Why are you covering?" Trixie said, rolling her eyes, "I've seen it, I don't care, and I really thought we moved on from this whole 'privacy' thing. You're just being shy now."

"No, you just don't have boundaries," Timmy whisper-yelled to her, pulling the towel tighter, "How the hell did you get in here, this is the BOYS locker room?"

"Through the door obviously. We needed to talk, then you went all blank stare, rub your fingers over your tattoo mode. Then you said a line from Hamlet, and snapped out of it." Trixie followed him back to his locker, and set down on the bench. She reached into his backpack, and proceeded to pull out and eat the bag of Red Vines in it, "So what was it this time?"

"These words just appeared on the wall," Timmy started to say, as he dried off, "It's hasn't happened in like a week. Then suddenly boom, ghost writing on the bathroom wall. Hamlet you say?"

"Yeah, that Polo guy I think. Don't take my word on it though, I pay about as much attention in Shakespearian as you do." Trixie handed him his shirt as she spoke, "Why don't you as Bickles when we get to class,"

"I can barely remember what I said now. It disappears as fast as it comes," Timmy paused to dry off his hair, "Plus, you know Bickles, I don't need the history of Hamlet. I'd be better off with Google." He stuffed his stuff in his gym bag, and followed Trixie out the locker room, "How DID you get in here with anyone seeing you?"

"You know the social apathy of the modern day high school students," Trixie said, in her way of assuming Timmy knew what she was saying beyond the gist. But she paused and asked him if he had heard from Cosmo or Wanda.

"Not since the second day," Timmy sighed, "I keep waiting for them, but still nothing."

"Do we even need them?" Trixie said, "If they aren't going to help us, then we can figure it out ourselves. We have that info-tab, we can call your buddy in the retro-dimension, get some others involved. Talk to the Lahiris ourselves. All we need is…"

"Magic." Timmy said cutting her off, "We need magic, which…"

"Human do not natural possess in great amounts. I know I read the tab too. But you act like the fairies are the only things out there."

Timmy paused to consider what she was saying, but rejected it after some thought. He didn't remember being on very good terms with other magical creatures when he was a child and didn't know how to probably mend those relationships yet. "Come on, we have to get to class," He continued on without waiting for Trixie into Bickles class.

It started normally, with Bickles ranting on about the Lady Macbeth, before going into another meltdown. Timmy had zoned out after a few minutes into the class. Except he hadn't just zoned out, he had been drawing in his semi-conscious state. Almost nervous at what it would be this time.

He was about to look when he felt Trixie pinch his arm. He turned to her, and saw her starting to rise. Class was over, he quickly shut his notebook, and followed her out of the class. And suddenly he was in front of his locker, Trixie was a few lockers down, talking to the boy in the locker next to her, some kid named Justin, about Legend of Korra. He turned back to his locker, and pulled the InfoTab, the fairies had given him after their first and last meeting, out of from behind one of his textbooks. Timmy tucked the pad in his back pocket, and shut his locker. Trixie started walking out to him, when he waved her off. "I'm not up for lunch," he told her, "You head down, I'm gonna head to the library."

"Do you even know where the library is?" Trixie joked.

"Of course I do," he replied, "It's that dusty room near the science classes, right?"

"Very funny, Timmy," Trixie said plainly, "Don't go off getting into trouble." She left him with that, and a knuckle tap. Timmy turned himself around and yet off to the other side of the school where the library was located. Tucked away into a corner and usually forgotten. This dank, dusty place like something out of the 19th century, out of place in the rest of the high school. The only thing remaining from what was the original high school. Two towering floors of thick, hard dark wood, with not enough windows or light what-so ever.

Timmy snuck into it completely unnoticed by anyone. Not that anyone was really there to notice him. The most of the other kids he could see had chosen the library as their place for a nap, and the librarian was nowhere to be seen. It was rumored Mister Hornby, the librarian, preferred to spend his time tucked away in his office with a good book, or more correct, some binoculars to peek in on the gym across the street. Anyone else was too engrossed in themselves to notice him.

Timmy bypassed the oversized chairs, and the out dated computers, and slipped up the stairs to the second floor. He decided to try and call the fairies again and wanted privacy to do it. So it was the archives he was looking for. No one went to the archives.

Except of whoever was talking on the phone, when Timmy arrived there. After a second Timmy realized that it was AJ. He wondered for a moment if he should listen in, but realized that it didn't matter what he decided, he was already listening in. Not that that mattered, cause he only seemed to be agreeing with whomever he was on the phone with. And listening into a string of "yes" and "of course" got tedious and boring quickly. Timmy decided it was better to make himself known. He popped his earbuds in and pulled to random books off the nearby shelf. Then he simply looked down and turned the corner.

"But, Varun…" AJ was saying into the phone when Timmy bumped into him. The collision caused Timmy to drop his books, but nothing else. AJ jumped at the collision, stuffed his phone into the pocket of his jeans, "Timmy?"

Timmy played it cool, and squinted his eyes as if he couldn't see who he was, and smiled and said, "AJ? It's been too long." After a second, AJ smiled back.

"It really has. What have you been up too?" AJ said, reached down to pick up the two books Timmy 'dropped', "Reading up on Hamlet and Game of Thrones' short stories?"

"Well you know, gotta have hobbies," Timmy joked, "No track or swimming yet, have to fill my time somehow. Dating Tootie Olsen now, hanging with Trixie Tang and that group. What about you?"

"Nothing really," AJ said simply.

"Where have you been for the last, what has it been, six years since we really spoke?"

"Seven years. And I've been working with a lot of clubs mostly. Robotics. Chemistry. Biology. National Honors society. Some college courses."

"Nice. Lot of clubs," Timmy started, not sure how to turn the conversation towards where he wanted them, "Any friends?"

"Since my childhood buds ditched me for different horizons you mean?" AJ said cutting him off.

"That's not what I meant," Timmy said, cutting him off. They started bickering back and forth for a few moments. Before Timmy finally stopped that line of arguing, "Okay. Okay. Okay. So. I get it. So, why are you up here?"

AJ sighed, and fixed his glasses, "Same as you. Homework. AP Government. Public Policy, and that stuff." The tension started to melt off again.

"Thought a genius like you would already know all about everything," Timmy said with a smile.

"I'm not a super genius, Turner," AJ said smiling back, "Have you ever read policies? They're so boring I want to dip my toes in acid." Timmy laughed, and they continued on with their conversation naturally. And before Timmy knew it lunch was over with, and he had never called the fairies. _They probably wouldn't have answered anyway_, Timmy thought bitterly. He had better things to do.

"We have to get together," Timmy said as they walked out, "Get you out of the library, to make some friends outside of the internet, or meet some girls. Tootie's got friends. Trixie's got friends. Scratch that, Trixie's friends tend to be interested in Trixie. That's the way she likes it. Off topic. Where were we?" AJ just laughed.

"I don't need to be set up," he said, as they exchanged numbers, "I can do that all on my own if I wanted to," the phone in his pocket beeped, and AJ stopped smiling when he looked down at it, "I have to go meet Varun."

"Varun Lahiri?" Timmy asked, getting back to the topic he originally started this conversation for.

"Yeah, why?" AJ said interested. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, and looked at him suspiciously. No bad, shields are going back up.

"Only in name. You two friends?" Timmy said quickly. They were down walling down the hallway now, and Timmy would have to go to English in a minute.

"You could say that," AJ told him, "I gotta get to Calculus. I'll text you later." He turned the corner and left Timmy on his own. Sighing, he turned back and headed into his English class.

Crocker and most of the class were already in and it was a standardized writing day. Good cause he didn't have to fend attention in class, back before he didn't have the concentration for this stupid prompt. He got into his seat, and started work on the essay, halfway through he felt a burning sensation in his pocket. He tried to ignore it, and continue on but it kept getting stronger and stronger. Then it seemed to transfer, and the heat moved to his head giving him a splitting head ache, and the vague sound of music in his ears. Timmy pulled his hat off his head, and held his head in his head. Why are they back all of a sudden? He hadn't had a headache in Suddenly Timmy remembered he still had the Tab in his pocket. It was Cosmo and Wanda calling him!

He finished up the essay as quickly as he could and handed in it, he was about to ask to go off to the bathroom, when Crocker cut him off, "You don't look good, Turner."

"Just not feeling well, Mister Crocker. Can I go sign myself out?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Fine, fine. Just keep your illness away from me. Dismissed Turner." He said looking back to his computer. Without a second thought, Timmy sped out of the room, nearly knocking down another student and a desk on his way. He hurried down the hall, and tried to sigh himself out as calmly as possible. And if Mrs. Jenkins at the front desk noticed his hand shaking slightly, she didn't bring it up.

From there was a short sprint to his car, where he shut himself in and finally pulled the Tab out. Sure enough it was glowing like he had never it before, he tapped on the screen, and the car filled with light.

* * *

When the light faded he was in what look like a fancy conference room. It was dimly lit and somewhat circular and had a huge dark round table in the middle of it. And as Timmy walked to another he saw that Jimmy, and somehow Trixie had been summoned as well.

"About time you got here, Turner," Jimmy said looking up from his phone, "Trixie was running out idle chit chat."

"Well, if I wasn't trying to keep the conversation going we would just be sitting here in an embarrassed silence."

"Are you afraid of silence, Trixie?"

"Yes! What? No! Why?"

"Well, it seems-"

"Are you two quoting 'Clue' together?" Timmy said cutting them off. They both started laughing as Timmy sat down, "How do you both even know that movie?"

"We've been sitting here forever waiting," Jimmy told him, "The fairies haven't come yet, and neither had you. We got to talking, and found out that a lot of culture seems to transcend dimensions."

"Also, that we both love that movie," Trixie said, reaching over and grabbing on of the cookies laid out on the table, "Where were you anyway?"

"Had to get out of Crocker," Timmy said sitting down, "How'd you get out of History class? Stilton is a stickler."

"Told him I had cramps, I couldn't get me out of the room fast enough," She laughed.

"It was Saturday for me," Jimmy interjected with a shrug, "Told Goddard to cover for me." They all sat for a few minutes in silence, all thinking the same thing, but no one wanted to say it.

"Why are we here, Timmy?" Jimmy asked cautiously. Timmy didn't reply, just fiddled with the cup in front of him. The conversation stilled from there, the teens just sat around waiting for the fairies to show up. It was another hour before the showed up. It wasn't Cosmo or Wanda or Jorgen. But this nameless dude in a blue jumpsuit.

"Jorgen Von Strangle and the Cosmas apologize for inconveniencing you," he said in a rehearsed way, "They will be with you as soon as possible." Trixie was about to make a smart comment towards him when Timmy kicked Jimmy under the table. He jumped, cutting off with Trixie off with his yelp, and Timmy muttering his apology. The fairy raised a single eyebrow in confusion, or amusement, since the rest of his face was blank it was hard to tell, before leaving the room. And they were alone again. And more time placed, with nothing but Trixie and Jimmy making small talk.

After what felt like days, Cosmo and Wanda finally came into the room. In an instant, Timmy forgot any anger he felt towards them, and felt only joy to see him. Cosmo spoke first, with a huge smile on his face, "We got the family!"

The teens were silent, leaving Cosmo to continue on the one-sided conversation about… apples? _Usual Cosmo, _Timmy thought, and turned his attention to a file Cosmo had dropped on the table during his speech. He picked it up, and opened it. It wasn't much different from the little bit of information the InfoTab had given him about the Lahiri family. "And that's how the dragons went existent!"

"That's great, Cosmo," Timmy said as if he had been paying attention the whole time, but at the same time glanced at Trixie or Jimmy for clarification. They didn't know, but Wanda started talking so it didn't really matter.

"Doran Lahiri has agreed to see you. Tonight. If he likes you, he'll probably agree to teach you."

"Why wouldn't he agree to help us?" Timmy replied, "I'm sure he doesn't want the entire universe to be destroyed."

"The Lahiri family still have a certain set of principles in regards to magic," Wanda explained gently, "All magical creatures are evil to them. And non-magical creatures that associate themselves with magic should be shunned. So why would they help you?"

"The entire universe will be destroyed by an Eldritch Abomination if he doesn't…" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing. Which, to Timmy, it was the most obvious thing.

"We can only hope his desire for preservation outweighs his principles," Cosmo said, as he calmly fiddled with his wand. His full attention returned to it after his brief comment.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We'll make sure we're here to make sure you don't royally mess this up."

"Cause Doran Lahiri would probably kill us all if you do."

"Cosmo!"

* * *

**That's it. Kinda sucked, lot of build up, Timmy's personality is still being worked out, AJ doesn't have one, Trixie is basically someone to talk at and eat, and Jimmy really did just kind of show up. Seriously though he wasn't suppose to be back for another like four to six chapters, and stuff. Don't know why he's here. Also Tootie was suppose to be in this chapter, not sure where she went off to. But I digress. Sorry for this not being worth the wait. Follow or Favorite or Comment. Or all three. But please try to avoid spending me hate, I tend to already be fairly aware of my own problems, and don't need them repeated to me with mean words attached. Good night and good luck. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**I'm still here! I am so so sorry for taking so long to get this up, it's a mix of writer's block and just a really intense work load in my second semester of college. Also I had an awful roommate who killed my creative buzz, but she's gone and I'm home on summer break. Also I'm done with sickness. So yes, if you're still reading this you are my new favorite person. Written kisses to you, and to my beta Chrissy. Though she is also to blame for it taking two weeks after I finished school for this to come out, we were rewatching all of Arrow (if you don't watch it do, DC for the win). Off topic, I own nothing. Happy Reading. **

Timmy looked into the mirror and pulled out his tie to try again. After a few more tries he simply gave up on the pink strip of fabric. Pulling it off, and popping open the top buttons of his shirt. He left the bathroom, tossing his tie onto his bed as he went, and checked the clock before leaving the room. It was a 6:40 now, so he's have to leave soon if he wanted to make it on time. Tonight was not the night to make a bad impression.

He left the room and headed straight for Tess' room. He stood by the doorway, listening to Tess and Tootie talk about the Wizard of Oz.

"Being green doesn't make you evil, Tessie," he heard Tootie tell the young girl, as she took another crayon. It was a usual discussion for the two, and the passion the two took for their side always made Timmy smile. Tootie must have sense his presence because not a moment later, she turned to smile at him. "Go say good bye to your brother."

Tess headed to Timmy in a full sprint, forcing Timmy to catch her in his arms before she sent both of them crashing down. She laughed and wrapped her arms around Timmy's neck, squeezing tightly. "Have fun at your thing, brother. Love you," She planted a kiss on his cheek. Timmy set her back on the floor, and told her he'd be back in a few hours.

"But you'll probably be asleep by then," he finished off, before saying, "you know what to do if you have another nightmare right?"

"It's okay. I never have nightmares when Tootie is here." Tess told him, before leaning forward and whispering, "She should stay over more often."

"Har-har. You don't even know what that means. Go watch TV," Timmy planted a kiss on top of her hat-covered head, and she ran off. Tootie sat up herself, smoothing her blue dress, before following him out of Tess' room.

"You shouldn't be letting her have free rein of the television and internet," Tootie told him, as they walked down the stairs, "If not she'll learn what that actually means a lot sooner than you hope."

"I'll come to that bridge when I find a way to destroy it," Timmy replied, before stopping them both, now in the living room, "She's right though. Maybe, you could and stay over move often," he slid his hands to her hips, and pulled her a little closer, "It's nice having you around." _And Tess was also right when she said that you keep nightmares away, _but Timmy kept that part to himself.

"You're forgetting something, three somethings. And I can tell you're forcibly ignoring one," She ran her hands up and down Timmy's arm, "My parents might have something to say about their sixteen year old daughter spending more nights at her boyfriend's house," Timmy leaned down and pecked her mouth, "alone," another kiss, "in the same bed," she got out just as Timmy cut her with another longer kiss.

Pulling away a few minutes later, "You're parents love me and they don't have to know all that now do they?" He smiled lightly.

"Even playing off the idea that they've become idiots, you're forgetting the third something. She's loud and cranky, and use to babysit you. Still kind of really hates you."

"She's twenty-four, and has her own life, and little Shining twins of her own. I haven't even seen her in over six months. Why does she still feel the need to try and control my life?"

"Those are my niece and nephew, Turner, be nice," Tootie told him, playfully hitting his arm, "And I think it's less about you and more about me, and her need to try and maintain her dominance over me."

"Well, then show her how utterly dominant you can be and stay over some more. Break the rules. Stay with me, show me now dominant you can be," Timmy pulled her a little closer, and leaned in for another kiss.

"You're a pervert sometimes, you know that right?" She scolded through her smile. Her hands ran up his arms again.

"You know you like it," then Timmy made the mistake of looking at the clock on the mantle. 6:49. He had to get going, pulling away and instead taking her hands in his, "I gotta go, but promise you'll think about it?"

"I promise," Tootie said, before he pulled her into another kiss. She broke it a few seconds later, before Timmy could try and deepen it, "You have to get going. You promise Mrs. Zhang you'd be at the Dragon for 7:15 and it's already 6:50. I'll be here when you get back."

"Good, we can talk about you being dominant some more," Timmy joked as he walked out the door. _At least, that's something to look forward to, _Timmy thought, shutting the door behind him.

Timmy had to hurry, managing to make it to the Dragon's parking lot in only ten minutes. The Dragon was closed tonight, Mrs. Zhang kept funny hours like that. So the lot was completely empty, just Timmy in his car, alone, for three minutes at least.

That's when he saw Trixie's car zoom into the parking lot. She stops her car just a few feet from Timmy's own car. Trixie turned off the car and opened her door. She was barefoot, that's the only she drove, and wearing a purple dress and holding a silver clutch under her arm.

"Sorry, I'm late. Daddy wanted to regale me with everything I have been doing wrong in my life this week. But 'at least I'm not dating Veronica still', no cause, ya know, she was just bat shit, but cause she was 'blah blah blah, a lower class than the mighty Tangs'," Trixie paused for a second, as she slipped on a pair of heels, then looked at Timmy, "I was on a tangent again wasn't I?"

"Yes, but that's okay. I still remember her freaky ass shrine to you and me."

"And she wanted us to have that threesome, and when you said no she practically started forming at the mouth,"

"I remember I was there, 'what boy in his right mind would turn down a threesome with two hot girls'", Timmy said in his best Veronica impersonation, "Why do we still hang out with her?"

"Status Quo, Timmy. Remember what High School Musical taught us," Trixie said, awkwardly adjusting her dress, "How do I look?"

"Amazing as always," Timmy replied.

"Well you're missing your tie, I've got a backup in my trunk, hold on."

"I'm not wearing a tie, Trix." Timmy told her looking around the still empty lot then down at his watch. It was 7:07, where were Wanda and Cosmo? Timmy could hear Trixie rambling on in the background, but had begun to zone her out. They slipped back inside her small car, when he finally looked over to her, but before he could say anything there was a voice from behind them.

"Did you ever consider that you purposely chose relationships that are bad for you?" Cosmo asked, causing the teens to jump. She looked at Trixie before turning her gaze on Timmy, "And since when do you speak Chinese?"

"Why do you say that?" Trixie.

"Awhile." Timmy.

After a moment of silence, Timmy began the conversation again, "Where have you been?" Cosmo and Wanda were dressed nicely as well, in a suit and a dress. And Timmy had to admit that Cosmo had the legs for the dress.

"Had to double check on a few things," they said vaguely.

"Double check on what?" Trixie questioned, as she removed her shoes again. _She's getting suspicious _Timmy thought, _not good. _

"If the Lahiris still had a magical field," Cosmo replied, "Blocks out the magic in the world around it…"

"And by extension our magic," Wanda finished, "We're as good as humans in their house."

"Oh joy," Trixie said turning on her car again and started out of the parking lot, "Where am I going?"

"I'll get us there," Cosmo proclaimed, grabbing his wand, "Tilt your head." Trixie turned her head behind her, probably to question him again, but instead found him pointing his wand at her. She ducked down as the blast went off. It shot past the teens and Trixie's car window to the road ahead. A large portal appeared in front of them, causing Trixie to try and slam onto the breaks.

It was too late, and the car went through the portal. The road in front of them was now lined with trees, and there was an imposing steel gate in front of them. Trixie's breaking actual saved them from nearly running right into it. When the car stopped she slammed the car into park, and turned to look at Cosmo again, "What the hell was that?!"

"Magic," he said and Trixie cut him off before he could finish his remark.

"It was unnecessary. You could have killed Timmy and me." Timmy knowing this could go on for a while chose to cut in at the moment and try to prevent it.

"But we're both still alive. It was reckless but he got us here quickly," Timmy tried to mediate, but Trixie kept her suspicious face on, "Let's get this over with, Trix." Trixie sighed, apparently giving up, and facing ahead again.

"So how do we get in?" She said changing the topic. Wanda leaned over and gestured to a security camera watching them. A moment later the large gate started to open with a groan. Trixie started driving again, then a few moments later there was two thumps signaling that Cosmo and Wanda had lost their ability to float, and thus all their powers. They went on for a while in near silence, a very nervous silence. That was until the house came into view.

And calling it a house could be the understatement of the century. It was a mansion like something out of a Victorian novel, with high, grassy walls, and windows everywhere. As imposing as their gate would let you know. Yet with all the lights turned on, it still seemed like a dark place, the lights the only think telling you it wasn't abandoned. Trixie drove up the remainder of the driveway, passed a fountain, and to the front steps. She parked the car and they all paused to took a deep breath. She and Timmy flipped down their overheard mirrors.

"Remember your manners, Turner," Trixie told him, before reaching down slip on her heels for the second time, "Fate of the universe, and all that shit." With that bit of advice, she fixed her lipstick and became the first to exit the car. Wanda left next with no more advice than a "she's right" about Trixie's comments. Only Timmy and Cosmo remained.

"Maybe I should do all the talking. They seem a bit like downers…" Cosmo began before Wanda reached back into the car and pulled him out by his arm. Without Cosmo, Timmy became the only one in the car.

"Well zero pressure there, guys," Timmy told the empty car. He looked into the overheard mirror and realized he wasn't alone. There was a child about nine years old in the back seat, sitting quietly there. When the child saw Timmy had noticed him, he raised one hand to signal Timmy to be quiet. The child's small hand was blood stained. Timmy quickly twisted around quickly to look at the child face to face but there was no one there. Timmy looked back to the mirror and found no one there anymore. He ran his hand down his face, and took a deep breath, then slammed the overheard mirror shut, and exited the car.

Wanda, Cosmo, and Trixie were still standing there waiting for Timmy. But Timmy was still a little shaken, and leaned against the car. He took another deep breath, and looked through the back windows. Still nothing.

"You okay?" One of them asked, who Timmy wasn't entirely sure. He nodded blindly and began walking over to them. The group all started walking up the front stairs and finally arrived at the front door. Without knocking, the door simply opened to reveal an old white man. Over eighty, with white hair and a stern face, dressed in a tuxedo.

"Mister Turner, I assume," the man said, in an English accent. He was looking at Timmy, before turning his gaze on Trixie Tang, "Miss Tang," then finally the fairies with the blunt term, "Fairies. I am the butler, you may call me Charles." He gestured for them to follow him making the usual comments about taking any coats and such. When no one offered anything, he motioned for them to follow him. Charles led them down a hall, covered with expensive looking works of art. At the end of the hall was the door they stopped at. It was large and oak, and looked as expensive as the rest of the house. Charles knocked lightly before opening.

The room turned out to be an office, decorated in deep reds and golds like the rest of the house so far. There also seemed to be a group of people in the room already. The first one Timmy focused in on the far right side of the rom. There was also the only woman in the room, she was in her mid-thirties and very beautiful, too old to be Doran Lahiri's daughter, so she must be his wife. She was looking off slightly to the side. Timmy's eyes crossed the room towards a man, a little older than the woman, and also Indian. But his head was also turned off the side, showcasing his strong jaw. Doran Lahiri's heir? Moving onto the couch Timmy saw double. The twins, mid-twenties and near undisguisable beyond their clothes. But they were looking to the right, so what had Timmy overlooked. Just then Timmy saw movement from the large window. There was a man in the shadow of it.

The man near the window wasn't very tall, or strong looking. But he had this undeniable presence to him. It was obvious in an instant that this was Doran Lahiri. He turned slowly towards Timmy. And he looked as Timmy would expect him to. Just an Indian man in his early sixties, with a bald head and trim beard. What captivated Timmy were Doran Lahiri's eyes; a clear gold brown, like a tigers eyes. They looked straight at Timmy as if they could see more than just him.

"A tie wouldn't have hurt your cause, Mister Turner," that was the first thing that Doran Lahiri said to him. Timmy blanched, but Doran Lahiri laughed. As if on cue, the rest of his family laughed, politely and mechanically. They cut off a mere second after Doran Lahiri did, and it was silence again. "I joke of course," he said in a calming tone, "It is Turner right? Timothy Turner?"

Timmy was quick on the upkeep and extended his hand to Doran Lahiri, "Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you," He shook his hand, before gesturing to his right where Trixie stood, "And this is,"

"Miss Beatrix Tang, of course. You beat my grandson out in his last tournament." Doran Lahiri said with a slight chuckle, "He's been training twice as hard ever since. Something about not liking being beaten by a girl, or some nonsense. You have a genuine skill, Miss Tang."

Trixie beamed at his kind comment, shaking Doran Lahiri's hand, "Thank you, sir. Kung Fu has been my passion since I was a child. But I'd be nowhere without my grandfather to teach me." Timmy smiled, Doran Lahiri didn't seem as bad as the fairies made him out to be.

"My grandson should be so lucky to find a teacher like yours," Doran Lahiri smiled one last time before schooling his features once more. "Now onto the less enjoyable business. What is it you wished to speak to me about, Mister Turner?"

With renewed hope, Timmy opened his mouth to speak. Only to be cut off by Wanda speaking for him. She started out, trying to hold her calm front while she explained his position to Doran Lahiri. Wanda's speech drifted off slowly into nothing though, when she realized that Doran Lahiri was not paying attention, hadn't even bothered to register her presence in the room whatsoever. He was still staring right at Timmy as if still waiting for him to talk. And he was waiting, that became obviously clear when he repeated, "Now what is it you wished to speak to me about, Mister Turner." Doran Lahiri hadn't even bother to acknowledge Cosmo and Wanda were in the room, let alone speaking. It was up to him and Trixie.

Confidence shaken, Timmy once again opened his mouth to speak, "Well, there's something coming, sir. It's going to destroy everything, and I have to stop it, sir." Timmy was cut off by Doran raising his hand. He lowered it and turned his head slightly to address his family, never breaking eye contact with Timmy.

"Leave us," was all the head of the family said. And on cue, his sons and wife all stood and became to leave the room. Freaky. Timmy broke eye contact with Doran Lahiri to glance at Trixie. He knew she couldn't stay, as much as he knew he needed her there. Trixie caught his eye, and gave a slight nod and turned. She had her own plans apparently, and he had to face Doran Lahiri without her. Cosmo and Wanda remained, they hadn't moved, and wouldn't even if Doran Lahiri bothered to acknowledge them.

"It's okay, guys," Timmy said, surprised by how clear his own voice was, not a shake to it "Go on." They both looked shocked at what he said, as if looking to see if he was joking, and when they realized he wasn't, still looked like they weren't going to leave, "Cosmo. Wanda. I've got this." Another moment passed, and then they finally left the room. And Timmy heard Charles close the door behind them.

"Walk with me, Mister Turner," Doran Lahiri started, once they were alone. He followed the man as they crossed the room. "I'll begin by telling you that yes, my family are willing to help you' in your endeavors. We don't want what is coming as much as the next creature."

"Thank you so much, sir." Timmy said, cutting Doran Lahiri off, but shut his mouth again when he realized what he has done.

"Lighten up, boy. Trying to be serious is not the right look for you," Doran stopped in front of the bar. Pouring two drinks he held one out for Timmy, which Timmy attempted to refuse, "Take it, boy. It'll put some hair on your chest, and you'll need that. Now if you don't mind if we take to the seats to work on the details, my leg has been giving me trouble again." They crossed the room to sit in two overstuffed chairs by the fire. "Good now I understand you wish me to teach you how to handle yourself against magic,"

"Yes, sir" Timmy replied still holding the glass, "I was told your family knows the most on how to take on magic, well without magic,"

"This is true, but as you can see I am getting old. So you will be learning mostly from my heir or my younger twins. You should have met my heir, my daughter Lalita that is, she goes to your school." Right, Timmy though, he has noticed her in the last few weeks, avoided her cousin… nephew most of the time and played the violin in the orchestra. Looked like your average wallflower, but he wasn't going to tell her father that.

"Yes, sir. I've seen her around. Never got a chance to meet her though, she is in the grade below mine," Timmy finally said.

"She'll join us soon." A beat of silence, "We came here for you, you realize?" Doran asked him. This surprised Timmy.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well of course, we did. Why else would I take from family from England? Dimmsdale is not the place for people like us. Yet, when we came across your prophecy a decade ago we realized that you would come to need our help. So to Dimmsdale we came, and waited. Truth be told, we were getting impatient."

"I'm sorry, sir. I made my mind wiped when I was twelve and forgot about the magical world. For the last six years, I've been living with the knowledge. I would have become my trials sooner if I knew."

"May I ask why those fairies chose _now _to give you your memories back?"

"They didn't have a choice you see. My friend, Jimmy, from a neighboring dimension came to me for help when the Void showed up in his dimension. When I didn't know how to help him, he brought me to Fairy World. Eventually, they filled in the holes in my memories and told me what was happening." Doran Lahiri was quiet for a long moment before he spoke,

"Well, that brings us to out next topic. Your Second, the girl, Beatrix. She is smart, strong, she will be useful. And I take it this James is also a member of your team, good, it's smart to have someone in another dimension to assist. My daughter, and grandson, are at your assistance, of course. You need to surround yourself with good people. Which brings us to the uglier side of this. Your fairies."

Timmy stiffened, and became defensive, "What about my fairies, Sir?"

"They're not out for the interests of the greater good," Doran said simply, "They hold you back. If you want to succeed you have to cut them loose."

**So yup, new chapter. Half of what I wanted to have in it. But optimism, the next chapter will be up a lot sooner, because one) I know what I'm writing and 2) I'm on summer break, and oh 3) there a few breaks longer than the one I just accidentally gave you. Also next chapter is set from both Trixie and Timmy's point of views. If you're still reading this story, I love you, and if you are just starting I love you. So comment, favorite, and follow. Check out my polyvore it's in my bio thing if you want. That's all. Good night and good news. **

**Ali.**


	9. not a chapter, but an explanation

Beloved Reader,

I know, dear readers that it has been so long since I've updated and even now it's only a note. But here it is, I hate where this story is going. I feel like I have advanced beyond where it is, and you deserved better as my readers. When I started out I had a plan for this story that eventually changed, as you can actually kind of see in a few places. When I started out I wanted to write a story about the characters reacting to what was coming, but somewhere along the way it became exactly what I didn't want it to be; a story about what was coming and not the characters. The story has advanced so far that some of what was suppose to be important has changed. And I have added characters within the mutiverse and taken out others. In a slight would have been spoiler-y and still kind of is, but is also obvious with the inclusion of Jimmy as a main character, thing is we were going to see characters from other shows coming through the holes in the verse. There was once an important role for Phineas Flynn, which has since been downplayed. Characters that were only really plot devices such as, Tessie and Doran Lahiri became... well actual characters. And vice verses, but I'm working on not having characters only s plot devices. Characters who were originally purely "good guys" like AJ and Missy...aren't; that's actually still a bit of a spoiler. Motivations and such have changed, and parts of the beginning of the story not longer make sense.

So, with the help of my lovely, beautiful and ever suffering betas, Diana and Christina, I will be rewriting the story. Really I have been wanting to rewrite for a while now, but didn't want to lose what I had, but the story has changed to the point that I really dislike some of what I have written (especially the first chapter after the Jimmy one). They're... not very good. Poor characterization, lame foreshadowing, fuckton of exposition.

But be kind, dear readers. I shall hopefully return soon with a better story. With a more solid plot, and funnier lines, and that M rating I've been meaning to change this story to. Until then I will leave what I have here up, for you to tell me what you'd like to see me keep or change or remove while I'm reworking SWTWC (also probably with a different title). After I have a few chapters however, I will probably taken my old chapters down if I don't put up a whole new story. Remember that I love you all, and to please stay with me a little longer.

Ali


End file.
